


Air

by volleyowlets



Series: Learning to Live [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: There, blond hair and piercings glinting in the low light of the apartment, and wearing grey skinny jeans, stood the man he'd had spent the past two weeks texting. He could feel the colour drain from his face. Alternatively: that wrong number AU no one asked for but I wanted to write





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up deciding to do NaNoWriMo this year and here is the fic I plan to be writing for it. I will be updating once every 3-4 days in order to keep up with my writing goals and if I don't update in that time frame, please come and kick my ass on tumblr.  
> Also this fic will be unbeta'd and unedited until after it's finished so I don't get too hung up on the small imperfections. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

**From: Unknown  
** _Good morning~_  
_[Image Attached]_

Daishou stared at the image that was displayed on his phone. His mouth had gone dry, his brain no longer functioning like normal as he studied the man who was quite possibly the most attractive male he'd ever seen. Blond hair fell over the man’s cheeks, clearly unstyled and having just woken up. The piercing in his visible ear and the lazy grin on his face made Daishou feel weak. It was too bad he had no idea who the man was.

Daishou groaned as his alarm went off, bringing him out of his trance. He'd gone the whole night without sleeping again. Who knew that essays could cause him so much grief? If someone had told him that university was this demanding, he might have reconsidered attending. He'd started the course now though, he might as well see it through.

It figured that he'd get a text from a wrong number at some point in his university years, he didn't expect it to be a selfie from an admittedly gorgeous man though. His fingers slid across the screen to form a quick response to the unidentified stranger.

**To: Unknown  
** _While I appreciate this image, I believe you have the wrong number. Sorry_

Daishou grinned, putting down his phone and stretching his arms above his head. He needed to go for a run to start his body up for the day, not sleeping always took it out of him. He quickly changed into a pair of running shorts and a shirt, pulling his running shoes on as he headed out the door and him to the cool morning air. It wasn’t too dark, the sun would rise soon to illuminate the sprawling city of Tokyo. He allowed the air to cool his cheeks as he ran toward the small flower garden a short while away.

The garden was beautiful, and where he ran to most days. It was peaceful and helped him relax after a tiring week of classes. The flowers seemed to look at him when he walked past, reds and purples and pinks staring up at him as though they could sense his stress whenever he went there. He smiled at the thought.

He'd found the small garden back in his second year of high school when his mother had first moved into their house, back when his mother had cried most nights over her ex husband. He'd run out of the house to clear his head that evening, running until his lungs hurt and his legs were burning. When he'd arrived to the garden that night he couldn't remember the route he'd run to get to get there. He'd collapsed on the bench in the middle of the garden with his forehead resting on his knees and sat there until long after he should've been home.

Running into the garden, he didn't stop to admire the flowers until he'd reached the centre. There was a small fountain, the sound of water falling into the pool at the bottom comforting as he sat down to stretch his muscles. The dark green of the leaves around him created the peace that he was craving as his eyes slipped closed while he reached down toward his toes. It was nice to stretch in the early morning hours.

His thoughts were cut off by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He pulled the device out, raising an eyebrow as he saw the unknown number from earlier displayed on the screen.

**From: Unknown  
** _Man, I thought that guy was actually interested. This is disappointing_

Daishou ignored the message, no need to text someone he didn't even know. He wished that the other male shared the same opinion.

* * *

Daishou groaned as he felt his phone vibrate beneath his pillow. In the past week he'd received no less than fifteen texts a day from the unknown number. He hadn't even gotten a name to go with the selfie that was now saved to his phone.

**From: Unknown  
** _i regret moving in with these two they're so loud in the morning_

“Suguru, are you awake? We're going to buy the groceries,” his mother said, peeking into his bedroom. He raised his head in acknowledgment, mumbling incoherently into his pillow. His mother chuckled as she closed his bedroom door, leaving him to stare grumpily at his phone screen.

This man had no respect for other people's, strangers even, sleeping habits. He wished he could fall back to sleep easily like his mother seemed to, it was something he had never been able to do. Once he was awake, he was awake for the whole day.

**To: Unknown  
** _I can already think of someone who should consider other people might want to sleep in the morning, preferably WITHOUT being woken up by texts from strangers_

He closed his eyes as the message sent. If he couldn't sleep at least he could rest in the comfort of his bed. He listened as the front door clicked shut behind his mother and her new fiancé. Home alone for the next hour or so, he could deal with that. A brief image of the half written essay he had due at the end of the week caused a groan to pass through his lips. He really needed to finish that. He didn't want to be up all night that Thursday to finish multiple assignments, there was a report due Friday too for his behavioural class. The thought of his assignments brought stress crashing down on him.

He loved university, he was doing well for himself and even played volleyball on a casual basis when he had the time, but the workload was awful. On more than one occasion he'd considered dropping out rather than attempting to find a “respectable”, as his mother called it, career. It probably wasn't worth the disappointment in his mother’s eyes though, he wanted to be someone she was proud to call her son.

 **From: Unknown  
** _i’m not even sorry these two are yelling about some party they want to have on friday_  
_couldn't they do this some other time, during regular daylight hours perhaps?_

Daishou let a smile slip onto his face. He knew that the blond he was messaging loved parties, he'd mentioned it earlier that week, he was only complaining for the hell of it. Although losing sleep because of his housemates seemed like a good reason to be slightly annoyed.

**To: Unknown  
** _I could say the same about you_

With a soft grunt, Daishou rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of loose pants before he walked out of his bedroom. It was supposed to be a warm day, he had class at midday though and would probably spend most of it indoors working on assignments. He wasn't sure why everything had such big word counts but it was not his cup of tea.

Making a pot of tea for himself, Daishou pulled out his phone and opened his facebook account. Hiroo seemed to be doing well for himself, running his parents restaurant as though he'd been in the business his whole life. His old senpai in high school were struggling to find jobs after completing their university degrees, it wasn't filling him with much hope for himself but he supposed they weren't the best with people. A few photos here and there, a couple of rants about a lack of job vacancies, nothing out of the usual.

Pulling out his laptop and pouring himself a cup of tea, Daishou glared at the screen. Sadly, his essay wasn't going to write itself.

* * *

His professor wouldn't stop droning. They'd gone over the physiological changes in the nervous system that need to occur for nerve impulses to transmit successfully every week since the semester had started. Daishou wasn't sure he could listen to the man for much longer without slamming his head through the small table his book lay on.

He loved his course, really, but the hours he needed to put in were draining his will to live, and he still had an entire essay to write before class tomorrow. He vaguely recalled having had Bokuto mention a party he and Kuroo were throwing for the end of semester the following evening, he'd considered going but he honestly wanted to sleep. Yes, sleep sounded very good.

He sighed as the professor finished repeating himself for the last time and began packing his books back into his bag. “Hey, ‘Shou,” Daishou heard a voice, looking up as a flurry of flannel shirt and messy black hair hurried towards him.

“Yes Kuroo?”

The raven stood, grinning like a child until Daishou had finished packing up. Letting out a loud sigh, snake-like eyes looked up, waiting for Kuroo to say something. He stared back, that shit eating grin still plastered over his face.

“Kuroo, look, if you’re not going to say anything, I have to go write this essay,” he mumbled, pushing past the man in question. He was tired, he didn’t have time for Kuroo’s shenanigans.

He felt a warm hand grab at his bicep. “Wait, no, I was actually here to ask you something,” Kuroo said, and Daishou cocked an eyebrow at him in question. “You know how Bo asked you to come to our party tomorrow night? Well there’s someone he wants you to meet and we know you said you wouldn’t come but really, you need to take a break, and if there’s anything we can do to make sure you come then tell us because you’re coming no matter what-”

“Kuroo, stop, you’re rambling,” Daishou said. He pulled his arm back from Kuroo, continuing on his way to the exit, knowing Kuroo would be walking behind him. “I’ll come if I feel like coming.”

Kuroo let out a shocked noise. “You, the snake, actually agreed to come,” he said. Daishou rolled his eyes, fighting the smile working its way to his lips.

“I need to go, see ya Kuroo. Go bother your dumb owl friend.”

With that, he turned, walking toward the library to finish off his essay. He didn’t miss the footsteps hurrying away in excitement.

* * *

Daishou glanced at the clock in his bedroom, glaring at the numbers that stared back at him. 5:37. He’d stayed up all night again, finishing the essay that had taken him the better part of two days. Realistically it should only have taken five hours if his classmates efforts were anything to go by, but he needed his marks to be the best in the class.

Submitting the essay to his professor online, he stood up to stretch his legs. It was going to be a long day.

He changed into his running gear, lacing up his shoes quickly. He had class in four hours he needed to be awake for it. Stepping out into the cold morning air, Daishou shivered once before setting off down the street.

* * *

**From: Unknown  
** _alright, so mums holding a family dinner tonight while she’s in tokyo and i don't know what to wear, help me pick?_  
_[Images Attached]_

Daishou stared at the images, in awe of how good they looked on the blond man on the screen. In the first image, dark grey skinny jeans and a light grey t-shirt had been paired with black adidas sneakers and a black cotton jacket. Daishou’s mouth had gone dry at the first sight of it, not caring how he looked as he sat at the kitchen table with his mother. The second image captured the blond wearing black skinny jeans with a grey t-shirt underneath a grey and black checkered flannel, the same sneakers from the first image sitting just within the bottom of the shot.

“Suguru, honey, while I’m sure that whoever you’re looking at is gorgeous, please close your mouth. You’ll start catching flies in there soon,” his mother said with a grin.

Daishou spluttered, trying to come up with a response. “I- Mum- No- I- Oh my god,” he finished, dropping his face to his hands as his mother’s laughter reached his ears. His face was burning, his mother knew him too well.

As his mother’s laughter slowed to a chuckle he raised his head, unlocking his phone again to stare at the images. On one hand, he really liked black skinny jeans, but on the other, the grey jeans looked nice with that jacket. Both outfits highlighted the defined muscles the blond man had though, Daishou was in awe.

“Hmm, I like the first one,” his mother’s voice came, right beside his ear. Daishou let out a noise of surprise, he hadn’t even noticed her come to stand behind him. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, as his mother’s laughter rang through the kitchen again.

“Muuuum,” he whined, glancing at the first image again before he replied.

**To: Unknown  
** _The first one, with the grey jeans._

Watching his mother make dinner, he wondered if he should go to the party Bokuto and Kuroo were having. Sure, he was tired, but Kuroo was right. He did need to take a break, and sleep could wait a few extra hours he supposed. He just had to ask his mum.

“Hey, mum, there’s this party tonight, at Kuroo’s place, can I go?” he asked, allowing his mother to give him a skeptical look. She still wasn’t used to him talking about Kuroo without a potentially murderous comment.

“You may,” she said, Daishou’s lips tilting upward into something akin to a smile. “But,” the smile disappeared, “you need to be home by two o’clock otherwise you’re getting locked outside for the night.”

Daishou nodded, a thank you making its way past his lips as he walked toward his bedroom. Now he needed to find some clothes to wear. Admittedly, he knew what pants he was going to wear: his white skinny jeans. He just needed to pick a shirt. He stared into his wardrobe, cursing his mother for buying him so many items of clothing. A black shirt, a grey shirt, a striped shirt, and a white shirt all landed on his bed beside his jeans.

“Suguru, I hope you’ve showered before putting any clothes on,” his mother called from the kitchen, stopping him as he pulled his pants off. He hadn’t thought about that. With a sigh, he picked up his pants, wandering out into the short hallway and poked his head into the kitchen area.

“Do I have to,” he complained, receiving only a glare in response. Rolling his eyes, Daishou crossed the hallway, pushing open the bathroom door. His mother wouldn’t let him leave unless he showered, it wasn’t like he smelt bad though.

Removing the rest of his clothes and putting his towel closer to the shower, Daishou turned the water on, shivering in the cold air as he waited for the water to heat up. It took nearly a minute before he could get into the shower.

It was probably the fastest shower he’d taken in a long time, just long enough to wash his hair and remove the excess dirt from his body. Within five minutes, he’d turned the tap off and was patting his hair dry with the towel. Tying the towel around his waist, Daishou returned to his bedroom to put his clothes on.

Underwear and jeans came first, and his white sneakers shortly after with a white and silver belt being threaded through the loops on his jeans. He held up the shirts one by one in front of a mirror, trying to determine which one looked best. The black one and the grey one were too dark for his tastes, but the white one and the striped one looked nice.

“Mum,” he called. “Can you come help me?”

He heard the woman put down her knife she’d been cutting vegetables with, his bedroom door squeaking slightly as she entered the room. “What do you need me for?” she asked.

“Which shirt looks nicer?” he held the two t-shirts up in front of himself, his mother reaching out to hold the opposite sides up. She had a contemplative frown on her face, as she glanced between the two shirts and his jeans.

She pulled the white shirt away, handing the second side of his striped shirt to him. “That one, the grey breaks up the whole white look you’ve got going on today,” she said. Pulling the shirt over his head, his mother smiled in approval. “You look great.”

Daishou smiled at her, looking at himself in the mirror. Now all he had to do was his hair and then he could eat and be on his way. He couldn’t be first to arrive anyway, he’d seem far too eager.

“So, when’s dinner gonna be ready?”

* * *

Daishou stared at the apartment door in front of him, waiting for it to open. He’d started to regret this decision. He didn’t know of anyone who was going to be attending aside from Kuroo and Bokuto, and contrary to popular belief he was not very good at meeting new people. He was about to turn around and leave when the door opened, revealing Bokuto’s smiling face.

“Daishou, you made it!” he crowed, reaching out one heavily muscled arm and dragging him inside. “Hey, Kuroo, look who came.”

Kuroo’s face popped out from around the corner. “Daishou! Just in time, wanna try this for us,” he asked, holding out a suspicious looking drink. It smelt heavily of alcohol, not something that Daishou would usually drink.

“Kuroo, what’s in this?” he asked, suspicious as he took a sip. The second the liquid touched his tongue he nearly spat it out, barely managing to swallow it. “What the hell Kuroo, that’s disgusting!”

Kuroo doubled over in laughter, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Bokuto snorted, slapping Kuroo’s back in his amusement. Daishou scowled at the pair, holding the drink out to Kuroo again. “Stop being assholes,” he muttered, taking the chance to look around the room. There weren’t too many people here yet, but knowing the two who owned the apartment, it would be crowded soon enough.

“Okay, okay, come this way, you can help us make drinks for everyone who comes,” Kuroo said, a grin on his face all that remained from his fit of laughter. An arm was tossed around his shoulders, leading him into the kitchen where an array of alcohol and juices lined the benchtop. “We’ve been planning this for a while,” Kuroo explained when Daishou raised an eyebrow in question.

“So, what drinks do you want to make?” he asked, eyeing the alcohol with distaste. They had nothing that he liked. How disappointing.

“Well, honestly we’re just here to make sure everyone’s drunk as soon as possible. It’ll be more fun that way,” Kuroo said, grinning like he’d won the lottery. Admittedly, people were usually more fun to be around when they were drunk, it made for good blackmail material too.

Daishou picked up the first bottle to his left, giving it a sniff before he poured some of it into a cup. He picked up another bottle, sniffing it and putting it back, the two drinks wouldn't mix well. He picked up a juice bottle, smelling it before he poured some of that into the top of the drink, and picked up a final bottle of alcohol. He gave the bottle a quick sniff, before filling the cup with it. Picking up the cup, he handed it to Kuroo.

“Bottom’s up,” he smirked, watching Kuroo smell the drink before tilting his head back slightly to drink a mouthful. When he swallowed his mouthful, he stared at the cup in awe.

“How did you manage to make that taste so good?” he demanded. Daishou smirked.

“You ever used your nose to make a drink, Kuroo? It’s not that hard.” Kuroo frowned at him, his middle finger raising in the air as a loud knock sounded on the door. Bokuto perked up at the sound.

“I'll get it,” he yelled, bouncing off down the hall. Kuroo smiled, watching the other male in such a way that Daishou felt like he was intruding. It was sad to watch, because everyone knew Bokuto had had his eyes on the captain of the girls volleyball team at his university.

“Oi, Kuroo,” Daishou started. “Come and help me you ass.”

Kuroo grinned, picking up the cup he’d been handed earlier, downing the remainder of the drink. “Thanks for doing drinks ‘Shou,” he said, wandering off to greet the guests. Daishou let out a long, slow breath. If this was his fate, then at least he didn’t have to socialise.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Daishou decided he’d had enough of making drinks for everyone. He made himself one, using mango juice to sweeten it to his tastes, before wandering out into the hallway.

He had to pick and choose where he stepped, many bodies pushing him back into the walls, and a number of people with tongues shoved down each others throats blocking his path. It wasn’t long until he found his way to Kuroo’s side. “Kuroo,” Daishou said. “I’m gonna leave soon probably.”

Kuroo looked offended. “What, no, Daishou, you can’t leave yet. You haven’t even met Teru, you’ll like him I swear. He’s totally your type,” Kuroo said, drawing out the ‘o’ in totally as he sipped what must’ve been his third or fourth drink for the night. Daishou raised his eyebrow, pulling his phone out of his pocket to find he had three missed messages.

**From: Unknown  
** _i shouldn’t have visited mum before this party_

**From: Unknown  
** _it’s taken me nearly four hours to leave the family dinner and get back to the apartment_

**From: Mum  
** _Suguru, remember to be home before 2am so I don’t lock you out._

Shooting off a quick response to his mum that he’d stay the night at Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s if he had to, he considered the unknown number. So the mysterious texter had been at a family dinner all this time. Daishou didn’t think a big family dinner sounded fun at all, who was he to judge though.

**To: Unknown  
** _I’m ready to leave this party but apparently I’ve got to meet someone first_

Kuroo was looking around the room, as though searching for someone. His eyes lit up as he saw Bokuto’s hair above the crowd of people in the living room. “Bo, come on, we need to find Teru. He got back a while ago, right?” Kuroo yelled, Bokuto’s head whipping around to face them.

“Yeah, wait, I think he’s in the bathroom, or he’s in the kitchen,” Bokuto yelled back, though neither of the other males needed to worry when a loud voice boomed across the room.

“Who’s askin for me?” Kuroo grinned, turning toward the voice.

“Teru, come here, there’s someone we want you to meet,” Kuroo said, waving the other man over.

Daishou was shocked stiff though. Kuroo needn’t have made him wait around to meet the man before him. There, blond hair and piercings glinting in the low light of the apartment, and wearing grey skinny jeans, stood the man Daishou had spent the past two weeks texting.

He could feel the colour drain from his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh? And who’s this, Kuroo?” 

The ridiculously attractive blond stood opposite Daishou, a teasing smirk stretching across his face. Daishou was at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to come up with the answer to the blond’s question, despite it not being directed toward him. He was grateful when Kuroo introduced them properly, instead of having to say his own name. 

“Teru, this is Daishou Suguru. ‘Shou this is Terushima Yuuji, he's a first year at Bo’s uni,” Kuroo explained. Daishou stared, his mouth open slightly in shock. His brain had stopped functioning, nothing was going to make his vocal cords work again. How could they when this attractive man was actually standing in front of him?

“Hey,” Terushima said, a wink thrown in Daishou’s direction as Kuroo hid a laugh behind his hand. Daishou would murder him later, when he was sure Kuroo would remember every word and punch he threw at him. It took a moment for Daishou to realise he was meant to speak, stumbling around his words in desperation.

“H-hey,” he managed, the snort Kuroo let out grounding him as he continued. “Nice to meet you. Sorry you've got to deal with this,” he gestured toward Kuroo with one hand. 

Terushima grinned in amusement while Kuroo let out a horrified shriek. “After all I've done for you, every drunken night, this is how you repay me?” Kuroo whined. Daishou raised his eyebrows, sparing a glance away from Terushima to look at Kuroo. 

“Stop acting like a baby, you're nearly twenty-one.”

Kuroo let out a huff before he turned on his heel and stomped off to annoy Bokuto, leaving Terushima and Daishou to laugh in his wake. Making eye contact with the other man, Daishou found himself in awe of Terushima’s good looks. The knowledge that he'd been texting this man hadn't sunk in yet, and the idea that he'd been so close to the man all this time was still foreign to him. 

A loud cough startled him out of his thoughts. Terushima was looking at him with a curious gaze. “So, you’re the Daishou that Kuroo always complains about when he’s drunk?” Terushima asked, a hand scratching the back of his neck. Daishou hated himself for finding the action attractive, as if the blond wasn't already hot as hell.

“Yeah, probably. He hated me for,” Daishou paused, frowning slightly in thought. “Three years?” 

Terushima nodded in understanding. “From what I hear you hurt him really bad.” 

Daishou saw red at the statement.  _ He _ had hurt  _ Kuroo _ ? What about how badly Kuroo had hurt him? “You have no business in what happened between us,” he scowled, turning away from Terushima. So much for enjoying the blond’s company, he’d been hoping for something better than this. 

He made to leave, headed for the front door. He didn't want anything to do with this party if it would turn into a guilt fest. A hand on his upper arm stopped him in his tracks. 

“Wait, no, I'm sorry. I didn't meant I say that,”he paused at the look Daishou shot him. “Well I did, but I didn't think it was a touchy subject still. We can pretend I never said anything alright? Come, let me make you a drink.”

* * *

He didn’t know how many drinks he’d been passed, he did know that he wasn’t going to be able to make it back home at any rate though. At least, not without a great deal of help from other people. Daishou wasn’t sure where Terushima had disappeared to after giving him the drink still half full in his hand. 

He was sure they’d joined the group of people dancing in the lounge room at some point, but he couldn’t remember if that was just all in his head, wishful thinking of sorts. No, it must’ve happened. There was that girl, what was her name? Mari? Yeah, that sounded about right. No, no, he needed to stay on track. He was a man on a mission. 

He stumbled out of the kitchen, attempting to get to the lounge room. While most people had left the apartment already, those who lingered were passed out on the floor or trying to wake up their passed out friends in order to get them home. Daishou needed to find Kuroo, or even Bokuto. 

“Oi, watch where you’re stepping,” one girl snapped as he accidentally trod over her toe, knocking into a wall in the process. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he returned, though he was sure she didn’t hear him, nor did she care. 

Making it all the way to the lounge room, he was surprised to find it completely empty. There was not a single person in sight, though he could hear noise coming from down the short hallway to the bedrooms. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Daishou set off toward the sound. The closer he got, the more it sounded like someone was crying. Hushed whispers made their way to his ears as he reached the closed door the noise was sounding from. Heaving a sigh, Daishou put his hand on the handle, his head clearing slightly enough to realise that it was Kuroo’s bedroom. He pushed the door open, coming face to face with a distraught Kuroo, sobbing and clinging to Terushima’s t-shirt. It was a pathetic sight. 

Terushima offered a quick smile, pausing to gesture him over to the bed before he resumed rubbing circles on Kuroo’s back. Daishou moved to take a seat next to Kuroo, frowning, but not objecting when the taller male moved into his side. Large hands gripped the sides of his shirt, tears soaking through onto his shoulder. What was it that you were meant to do when someone was crying? He couldn’t remember. His confusion must’ve shown on his face because Terushima let out a quiet chuckle at him. 

Daishou growled in the back of his throat, turning to look at Kuroo’s mess of hair. “Oi, dumbass, how much did you have to drink?” 

Kuroo’s body continued to shake, a loud sob passing through his lips. Daishou sighed. 

“Hey,” he said, trying to choose his words. “How much did this idiot drink? And what put him in such a- a- bad? Yeah, a bad state?” 

“I dunno, probably a lot. He drinks his drinks really fast once he gets going, ya don’t notice when he’s had another,” Terushima shrugged. “Ah, but I believe he walked in on Bokuto and that captain he’d had his eye on for months.” 

Daishou closed his eyes, trying to find the words he needed. So Kuroo had walked in on Bokuto getting it on with some girl that Daishou didn’t care to learn the name of. Of course he had, when had Kuroo ever had any sense of privacy. 

“Okay, Kuroo? Oi, Kuroo,” he said, lightly shaking the man. “Oi, you need to pull yourself together. You need to drink some water,” he paused, trying to find the next word he wanted. What was the word for that room you stood under water in? Bath? No, that was the tub thing. Water hose thing, it started with S right? “You’re going to s- s- sh- shower,” he grinned triumphantly at saying the right word. “And then you’re going to go to bed, okay?” 

Feeling something akin to Kuroo nodding his head against his shoulder, Daishou shifted and pulled away. He moved to his feet, swaying slightly and seeing double momentarily before he held a hand out to Kuroo. 

“Nope, you are not guiding him to the bathroom,” Terushima interjected, grabbing Kuroo under one arm, easily lifting Kuroo from the bed. “You can barely stand on your own. Grab some clothes for him, I’ll get him washed up.” 

Terushima lead Kuroo away before Daishou had time to protest. “Stupid hot blond’s, telling me what to do,” he grumbled, kicking the side of Kuroo’s bed. “Don’t even know where he keeps his clothes.”

It was true, Daishou had never needed to go through Kuroo’s clothing. Looking around the room, there was one chest of drawers, and a small closet. The drawers seemed like the best bet for casual clothes. 

He pulled open the top drawer, underwear beginning to spill out over the top. Daishou felt his cheeks warm, shoving the drawer closed as quickly as he'd opened it. He felt like a middle schooler getting embarrassed in the school courtyard, his heart racing as though he'd been caught with his hands down his pants. It was okay, he told himself, he just had to open the next drawer. 

Breathing deeply, he pulled open the second drawer, greeted by sweatpants and large t-shirts. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Thank the heavens that it was the right drawer. He pulled out a pair of black pants and an old white shirt.  Tossing the items over his shoulder, he began his quest to find the bathroom, which wasn't all that hard when he realised Terushima had left the door open for him. 

The shower was running when he stumbled in, Terushima mumbling grumpily as he washed Kuroo’s hair for him. “A good hair care regimen, that's all I'm asking. Is that too much to ask?”

Daishou cleared his throat, announcing his presence in the bathroom. Terushima’s eyes lit up as he pushed Kuroo’s head under the water again. “I, uh, I brought the clothes,” Daishou said, frowning slightly. 

“Thanks! Why don't you sit down?” Terushima gestured to the closed toilet and Daishou took the offer, unceremoniously dropping onto the lid in exhaustion. 

His eyes wandered around the room, examining the colours of the walls, the shower curtains, even Kuroo’s naked body wasn't off limits in his drunken haze. Kuroo had a great body, if Daishou did say himself. He hadn't seen Kuroo naked since… Well, since before they'd had their falling out he supposed. 

Then his gaze swept over Terushima. The boy looked like a party animal, someone who’d get drunk and not remember anything at all, but instead he appeared to be sober and the only person capable of looking after another human being. Daishou cursed himself silently at that. He hadn't come with the intention of getting this drunk, just slightly buzzed maybe. The thought occurred to him that Terushima seemed unfazed by this whole ordeal and he briefly wondered what the other dealt with in this apartment, before remembering that he had been receiving texts about his experiences for a few weeks. 

He watched as Terushima turned the water off, Kuroo seemingly finished crying, simply resigned to let himself be dried and dressed. “Arms up,” Terushima demanded, holding the towel open wide. 

Kuroo complied, Daishou watching as the blond rubbed the water from his skin. The clothes he’d retrieved earlier still lay in his lap, waiting to be put on Kuroo’s waiting body. 

Daishou was startled when his phone vibrated between him and the toilet seat, a loud buzzing noise echoing through the bathroom. He scrambled to grab the device from his pocket, without dropping the clothes on the floor. 

**From: Mum  
** _ I hope you’re safe, Suguru. Sleep well honey xxx _

Daishou groaned where he sat on the toilet as he looked at the time displayed at the top of the screen. 2:28. His mother had stayed up waiting for him for so long, and he hadn’t even messaged her to let her know he’d be home in the morning instead. 

Terushima gave him an odd look, pulling the clothes from his lap. Kuroo stood on a bath mat, his body on show for anyone who cared to look. “You okay?” Terushima asked, concern in his voice. 

Daishou nodded. “Y-yeah, fine.” 

Daishou turned back to his phone. Should he reply to his mother? She’d probably be annoyed with him for not messaging her earlier, but she also wouldn’t sleep well if she didn’t know he was safe. 

**To: Mum  
** _ I’m staying at Kuroo’s tonight. Sorry. Sleep well x _

He glanced at the chat beneath his mother’s name. Terushima’s name echoing in his head as he clicked on it. He had no idea how he would tell the other that they’d actually been communicating for a while now. You couldn’t just message someone like, ‘oh hey you look even hotter in person’, could you? Well, he supposed you could, though he felt that’d be a bit strange. 

Instead, he changed the name assigned to the contact, and locked his phone. It felt good to know the name of the man he’d been sending messages to. He watched as Terushima pulled Kuroo’s pants up to his hips, picking up the shirt and standing in front of Kuroo expectantly. 

Terushima had to be about the same height as Daishou himself, the small height difference still glaringly obvious between him and Kuroo. Daishou watched as Terushima pulled the shirt over Kuroo’s head, fighting with the man as he tried to get his arms through the arm holes. 

“For the love of god Kuroo, put your hands through the bloody sleeves.” Terushima looked ready to punch Kuroo for his lack of assistance, Daishou bit back a laugh at the sight. Kuroo was on the verge of tears again, swaying as he fought to stay upright. “Oi, get over here and help me,” Terushima said, turning toward Daishou. 

“No.” 

“Get the hell off your ass and help me put this baby to bed,” Terushima said, obviously trying to be threatening but Daishou wasn’t having any of it. 

“Why should I help you with this dumb cat?” he said, pointing a thumb in Kuroo’s direction. Kuroo now had one arm through a sleeve, the other arm still hanging limply at his side with his shirt rolled down over it. 

Terushima took a long, deep breath. “Because it will make this easier for both of us once he’s asleep.” 

Daishou raised an eyebrow at that, he supposed it would be easier. He’d be able to shower and go to sleep himself. Grudgingly, he moved from his seat on the toilet, standing to grab Kuroo’s arm and put it into the sleeve. 

Soon enough, he and Terushima had managed to get Kuroo into his bed. Neither was being allowed to leave though. Kuroo whimpered, holding onto their shirts and preventing them from moving. 

“Kuroo, let me go, I need to shower,” he grumbled, picking at the fingers tightly wrapped in the fabric of his shirt. 

“Don't leave me,” Kuroo whined, his grip tightening. Daishou sighed. 

“I'm gonna regret this tomorrow,” he muttered to himself. “Okay, Kuroo, I’ll make you a deal. You let me go shower, and I'll come sleep in here.” Daishou stared at Kuroo, waiting for his words to sink in. It didn't seem to take long as Kuroo released his shirt, allowing him to stand up and go to Kuroo’s drawers again. “I'm borrowing some clothes,” he said, leaving the room, only bumping into two walls on his way to the bathroom. 

It was nice under the water of the shower. He could feel his head clearing slightly with the steam, hot water soothing his aching muscles. Who knew alcohol could takes so much out of you? 

He borrowed some shampoo that was in the shower, and the fruity body wash someone had in there. He suspected that they were Terushima’s, but he didn't care. If he was going to wake up with a headache, he was going to make sure he at least felt clean. 

Soon enough, he was towelling himself dry, pulling on Kuroo’s too big sweatpants and watching them pool at his ankles. Rolling his eyes in disgust, Daishou slid the shirt over his head, the head hole too big and nearly slipping over his shoulders. He briefly wondered why Kuroo had such wide shoulders, but didn't dwell on it, it's only cause confusion in the long run.

Stepping back into the hallway, he was surprised to hear cupboards opening and closing in the kitchen. Instead of heading back to Kuroo’s room, he followed the noise, entering the kitchen to find Terushima moving dirty dishes to the sink. He stood, watching awkwardly for a few minutes before he found his will to speak. 

“Did you need any help with anything?”

Terushima looked up from where he was running water in the sink and rinsing dishes, a smile slipping easily onto his face. He shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about this. Why don’t you go join Kuroo? He was upset when I left, but I think he’s asleep now, and you really don’t want to sleep on the couch,” Terushima said, shuddering noticeably. “Now run along, I’ll leave some water and panadol next to the bed for you in the morning.” 

Daishou nodded, turning to leave the room. “Goodnight,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he left. 

As he left, he could’ve sworn he’d heard an equally quiet ‘goodnight, Daishou’ follow him out.

* * *

Daishou groaned, his head aching and he shifted to get into a more comfortable position. He hated waking up with a hangover, he’d drunk far too much the previous evening. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” a loud voice boomed from the doorway. Daishou winced, feeling around for a pillow to pull over his face. Someone needed to teach Bokuto that it was impolite to wake someone with a hangover. “Uh-uh, nope, it’s nearly lunchtime. You need to get your ass out of that bed.” 

“Let m’ sleep,” he mumbled into his arm. His head felt like it would implode if he moved too much. 

“No,” Bokuto’s voice rang, moments before two strong hands gripped his ankles and pulled him toward the foot of the bed. A feeling of nausea washed over him, and his eyes snapped open. 

“Let go,” he said in desperation. Bokuto raised an eyebrow in question as he let go, allowing Daishou to sprint for the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Yes, he had definitely drunk too much the previous night.

A rough hand rubbed his back in a soothing motion as he hunched over the toilet. “I guess everyone drank too much last night,” Bokuto said, his voice laced with amusement. 

Everyone? But Terushima hadn't drunk, at least, he didn't seem like he had. Daishou made to voice this, thinking better of it just as his stomach flipped on itself again and he turned his face back to the toilet. There was no way he could go home right now, though it wouldn't be the first time he's returned home with a hangover. He briefly wondered what Terushima had given him last night that had managed to get him quite so drunk, though he knew it probably wasn't  _ what  _ he’d been given, so much as  _ how much  _ he'd been given. 

“You okay?” Bokuto asked after a while, still rubbing small circles on his back. Daishou nodded. He hoped he was okay. Perhaps Bokuto would let him watch movies on their couch until he could walk home. “Come on, Kuroo’s watchin’ movies.” 

Score. 

In the lounge room, Kuroo lay on the floor in from of the small TV wearing nothing but the sweatpants he'd been put to bed in last night. Terushima sat leaning against the wall, a small bucket next to him, looking pale as could be. He must've drunk after everyone else had gone to bed, he decided. It was the only reason Terushima would look as awful as he did. As Bokuto directed him to sit next to Terushima in case he vomited again, Kuroo offered a weak grin, and Terushima glared at the owl-like man. 

“Okay, now that you three are in here,” Bokuto started with a smile. “I’ve got a date with Misa-chan. None of you are to go back to sleep today.” 

Three collective groans sounded in the room as Bokuto left, hooting along his way and leaving the lounge room in silence except for the movie. Daishou eyed Kuroo, almost expecting him to start bawling his eyes out again, but he didn't. If anything, Kuroo seemed completely indifferent. 

Mentally shrugging to himself, Daishou decided to focus on the movie instead. 

They'd finished the first movie soon, and Daishou was starting to feel better, even moving over slightly to give Terushima some extra space. The poor boy looked like he was turning even paler if it was possible, perhaps he had come down with a fever. The second movie of the day started to play.

His mother was probably wondering where he was now. It was nearing three o’clock and he hadn’t contacted her at all. A loud sigh passed through his lips as he made to stand. He had better find his phone and get going, before his mother panicked too much. Walking back to Kuroo’s bedroom, he found his phone next to the bed, with a glass of water still and a pouch of medication. He thanked Terushima for his thoughtfulness the previous night, downing two pills and the water before he picked up his phone, wandering back to the lounge. 

“Teru, do you think I should give up on him?” Kuroo’s voice came, causing Daishou to pause in his movement. He heard Terushima sigh, and imagined him to be looking empathetically at Kuroo. 

“I don’t know, Kuroo. He’s been after her for months, you know that,” Terushima said. He sounded exhausted and as though they’d had this conversation a number of times over the time they’d known each other. 

“I guess.” Kuroo sounded like a broken man, which Daishou supposed, he probably was. 

“Look Kuroo, I just don’t want to see you get hurt even more,” Terushima said, a little louder than was probably necessary. “You’ve been moping for weeks, and Bokuto’s managed to get a date with Misa. I’m not saying you have to give up on him, but you need to at least try to move on. Can you do that for me? I can’t keep looking after your drunk ass.” 

So it wasn’t the first time Terushima had looked after Kuroo when he was drunk. He should’ve known. 

“Okay,” Kuroo spoke, much quieter now than he had been. “I’ll try.” 

Daishou felt himself smile slightly, hopefully they’d make progress on Kuroo’s situation before they next saw each other. Deciding he’d better leave, Daishou entered the lounge room again, both of the other men turning to look at him curiously. He felt his face heat up slightly at Terushima’s stare, honestly, what was wrong with him. 

He coughed, trying to find his voice. “I’m gonna go. Mum’s probably freaking out by now,” he explained, seeing Kuroo nodding out the corner of his eye, but his gaze was fixed on Terushima. The blond slowly nodded, climbing to his feet and still looking like he was going to be sick at any second. 

“I’ll let you out,” he said, stumbling over his feet slightly as he attempted to get to the front door. Daishou let him trip over his own feet, waiting patiently by the door until Terushima made it there. 

“Thank you,” Daishou said as Terushima unlocked the door. “Bye.”

“See ya,” Terushima said, waving slightly. Daishou smiled in return before walking toward the exit.

* * *

“I'm home,” Daishou called into the house as he took his shoes off at the door. He could hear some shuffling in the next room over before his mother came into view. 

“Suguru, you're home!” She said, her smile stretching wide across her face. The smile fell as she frowned at him clothes. “That's not what you were wearing when you left yesterday.” 

“Yeah, these are Kuroo's. I showered last night.” His mother seemed to take these words well, nodding as she pulled him into a warm hug. 

“Well now that you're home, you can come help me make dinner and you can tell me how the party was,” his mother said as they entered the kitchen together. There was vegetables all over the countertop, waiting to be prepared. “We’re having curry,” his mother explained as she found two chopping boards. Handing Daishou a knife, she stared expectantly at him. “So, how was the party? Any cute guys or girls?” 

Daishou snorted quietly. Trust his mother to ask the real questions. “That guy was there,” he grinned. “He kept giving me drinks, until Kuroo got his heart broken or something.” 

His mother raised an eyebrow. “Kuroo-kun got his heartbroken, really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And that boy you've been texting for weeks was there? You mean the blond one?”

“Yeah,” Daishou said, smiling. “We didn't really talk though. He still doesn't know who I am.” 

Daishou’s mother paused in her chopping of carrots. “You mean to tell me that you have been talking to that attractive young man, and he doesn't even realise who you are? Where does he live? I'm going to tell him. Suguru you deserve a man who looks that good.” His mother's glare was piercing as she demanded an answer. 

“Mum it's not that bad. He lives with Kuroo and Bokuto. I'm sure I’ll see him again soon enough,” he said, shrugging as he ducked his head. He could feel his mother's glare intensify. 

“That's not good enough Suguru, where's your phone? Maybe I can just text him. How do you think ‘please date my son’ would sound? I can even attach one of your photos, what do you call them? Selfies? Yeah, I'll attach one of your selfies too so he knows who you are.” 

“Mum,” Daishou whined. She was embarrassing. “You aren't going to do that. He probably has a significant other anyway.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Right, that's why he texts you everything.” 

He felt his phone vibrate, choosing to ignore it. His mother didn't need to know who it was, and she'd surely ask if he replied while she was in the room. 

“I'm sure it's out of boredom, not a genuine interest.” 

She sighed, not saying a word as she continued with her vegetables. 

He wished he didn't believe himself.

* * *

**From: Terushima  
** _ i’ve never been more sick in my life _

Daishou frowned at the message. So Terushima was actually sick? 

**To: Terushima  
** _ Did you drink last night? _

He put his phone down beside him on his bed. It was turning to the late evening, and with the semester coming to a close, his mother's boyfriend had brought up his lack of having a part time job over dinner. His mother, of course, was on board with the idea of him getting a job. If he didn't get a job soon she believed he'd sit at home for the entire summer, which admittedly he probably would. But there was nowhere hiring that he knew of or could find. 

Daishou grabbed his phone as it buzzed. 

**From: Terushima  
** _ yeah  
i didn't have much though. one of my housemates and his friend were way worse. it was funny and the friend was hot as _

Daishou flushed red. Was Terushima talking about him? Surely he was talking about Kuroo, Bokuto had seemed fine, and Daishou was sure he was the only person Kuroo had spent an extended amount of time with as a 'friend'. 

**From: Terushima  
** _ im probably sick from too many late nights, or something i ate last night. wouldn't surprise me, my sister is a terrible cook _

Daishou snorted in amusement as another message popped up.

**From: Terushima  
** _ how do you make your roommate stop whining about a broken heart or something ?? _

Kuroo. Definitely. He had a feeling that they'd be forcing Kuroo out into the dating scene soon enough, if only to get him laid or to convince himself he was fine with Bokuto dating someone else.

**To: Terushima  
** _ I don't know. Punch him and tell him to move on. Taunt him mercilessly. Take his mind off it.  _

That was how you fixed a broken heart, right? Friendship and rudeness. That had always worked for him, and Kuroo had taunted him needlessly when he and Mika-chan had broken up for the third time. He still didn't know why they’d broken up and gotten back together the third time, it hadn't been their best decision. That was in the past though, he hadn't dated anyone since the end of high school.

**From: Terushima  
** _ that's a great idea. he’ll beat the shit out of me instead  
_

A laugh bubbled from deep in his chest at the thought of Kuroo attempting to beat Terushima up in a desperate effort to save the last of his heart. Perhaps he should be the one to taunt Kuroo instead, at least it would just be him returning a favour. 

**To: Terushima  
** _ Perhaps you shouldn't taunt him. Can't have you bruised.  _

Yeah, that gorgeous face deserved so much more than cuts and bruises. 

**To: Kuroo  
** _ Oi, you better not be whining about Bokuto. I will come tear your tongue out if you are. He's not even worth your time.  _

That might've been a bit mean. Bokuto was a nice guy, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't into men. Kuroo probably needed someone to tell him that though, and most of his friends weren't going to tell him anything of the sort. 

**From: Terushima  
** __ i didn't say anything but he looks like he's going to murder someone through his phone  
i wonder what they said  
wait shit he saw me laughing 

Daishou laughed, jumping when his bedroom door slammed open. “And you said he didn't have an interest in you,” his mother said, a smile on her face. He felt his face heat up. 

“He probably doesn't, he's just complaining about Kuroo.” 

“Sure. I'm going to head to bed. I'm very tired,” she said, shooting a look at Daishou that made him feel guilty. She had waited up last night, and knowing her she'd been up at the earliest hour she could get the shopping done at. 

“Okay, goodnight mum. Sleep well,” he mumbled. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.” And like that, he was alone again. He turned his attention back to his phone, messages coming through from both Terushima and Kuroo.

**From: Terushima  
** _ oh, don't want this handsome face to be discoloured?  
don't worry, i know im gorgeous _

Daishou rolled his eyes as he read the message. He wasn't surprised the blond was so full of himself. 

**To: Terushima  
** _ Don't get too ahead of yourself. Your mediocre looks are nothing to stare at.  _

Sending the message, he opened his chat with Kuroo. 

**From: Kuroo  
** _ Gee, you make it sound like I’m complaining to you. Teru’s much more sympathetic than you are _

**To: Kuroo  
** _ Well we can't all be nice. I don't really care for your troubles in love or whatever you want to call it.  _

Daishou yawned as Terushima’s reply came in, vibrating his phone in his hand. His mother had the right idea by going to bed early, he was still exhausted and he'd slept half the day. 

**From: Terushima  
** _ im insulted that you could say that. you don't even think the piercings look cool?  _

Daishou smiled, his eyelids drooping, dangerously close to falling asleep.

**To: Terushima  
** _ Not even a little bit.  
Perhaps you could change my mind though.  _

As he hit send, he wished he could take the message back. Blood rushed to his face as he processed what he'd written. He shoved his face into the pillow, trying to calm his racing heart. What was wrong with him? You don't just send something like that to someone you hardly know.

He wanted to combust as he felt the phone vibrate twice in his hand. 

**From: Kuroo  
** _ Asshole.  _

**From: Terushima  
** _ oh?? what's this?? flirtation????? amazing  
perhaps one day we will meet and you can see how amazing i am in real life  _

Daishou smiled. Allowing his eyes to slip closed as he sent his reply. 

**To: Terushima  
** _ Yeah, perhaps I will.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm not editing this work as I write it, there will be a mass edit at the completion of this fic!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, please let me know what you think!! xx


	3. Chapter 3

“Good afternoon, Daishou-kun,” the old woman before him said with a smile. “I hope you’re happy working here, your mother was very insistent that you love flowers.” 

Daishou forced a smile onto his face. When his mother had said she’d found him a job, he didn’t think she’d meant that he’d be working at the florist down the road. He was going to speak to her about forcing him to work at such a place, flowers were not his thing. At all. 

“Thank you for employing me here,” he said, bowing deeply in the hopes that he could hide dislike for the job. “I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.” 

Looking back at the old woman’s face, she seemed overjoyed. Perhaps it was because he seemed genuinely interested in working for her, or maybe it was because she hadn’t seen him since he was in middle school, still clinging to his mother whenever a stranger entered the room. 

The woman smiled at him. “Please, call me Asuka. I’ve known you since you were a baby, no need for such formalities. Now, let me just show you how everything works around here.” 

Daishou followed as Asuka wandered deeper into the small shop. His senses were overwhelmed by the strong smell of the flowers surrounding him and the array of colours all around the shop was astounding. Daishou hadn’t realised so many colours could exist in one room, but here he was. It was beautiful, but really not his style. 

“Over here is where everyone will pay for their flowers,” the old woman started before beginning to show him how to take orders. Daishou groaned internally. Yes, his mother had a lot to answer for.

* * *

“How was your first day at work, Suguru,” his mother asked, smirking at the expression on his face. 

“It was delightful, thank you mother for your kind thoughts of getting me a job at the florist. It’s really, truly the best workplace I could’ve asked for,” he said, sarcasm laced in his voice. His mother only grinned at him. She was the devil incarnate. 

“I’m so glad! I knew you’d love it, old Asuka-chan has been struggling to keep the shop open on her own. She’ll be so glad to hear how much you like it.” 

Daishou stared his mother down. She was doing this on purpose. There was no reason why she would do this otherwise. She wanted to see him suffer, if only for her own amusement. She wouldn’t force him into it if she thought it was actually harmful.    


“You ought to be kinder to me, I’m only your son,” he said, dropping his gaze to the table they were sitting at. 

“Yes, my son who, despite being very obviously attracted to the boy he keeps texting, will not go anywhere near the apartment that he lives in. My son who will not go out and find himself a job because he loves spending his time in his bedroom doing nothing. My son who has the best mother in the world,” she said, her smile becoming playful. 

Daishou stared at her, a hint of a smile touching his lips. “Just because you can bring up some of my flaws, doesn’t make you the best mother,” he laughed. 

“Excuse you,” she replied with a shocked gasp. “It does so!” 

“Nah.” 

“Suguru! I am absolutely your favourite mother.” 

“You’re my only mother.” 

“Suguru,” she whined. Daishou let the smile slip onto his face. “You can’t bully your mother like this.” 

“I can,” he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated. His mother raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Who is it? Is it your loverboy?” 

“Mum,” he whined, unlocking the screen and opening his messages. “It’s just from Kuroo.” 

**From: Kuroo  
** _ Teru said I had to invite you. Do you wanna come get dinner with us tonight?  _

“So?” his mother inquired. “What’s it say? What does the kitten want with you?” She moved closer, her eyes shining with a hint of mischief. 

“He wants me to get dinner with him and Terushima tonight,” Daishou muttered, hitting the reply button. He stared at the blank screen for a moment, before turning to his mother with a questioning gaze. “Should I? What have you got planned for dinner?” 

His mother chuckled. “You should go, I’ll visit your aunt tonight. I expect all the juicy details though, and at least some kind of progress with that boy.” He smiled, typing out a response as his mother laughed at him. 

**To: Kuroo  
** _ I’ll come. Where do I meet you? _

“What are you going to wear?” his mother asked, already rising from where she was seated and sipping her tea. “We need to make sure that this Terushima man notices you. I can’t have you blushing at your phone for no reason any more.” Daishou felt his cheeks heat up. 

“I do not blush at my phone,” he seethed. 

“Sure you do, but I’ll let you believe what makes you feel better,” she said. “Now come on, we need to go through your cupboard. I can’t have you going out in that.” 

Looking down at his sweatpants and t-shirt, he supposed his mother was right. He followed her into his bedroom. It could only get better from here, she’d done her worst teasing already. He just hoped she’d pick decent clothes.

* * *

He stared at himself in the mirror. He’d showered and put on the clothes his mother had picked out for him, and he had to admit, he looked pretty damn good. Black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a grey beanie? His mother was probably what one would call a genius. She’d even picked out a light cardigan for him to wear. She said it wasn’t supposed to rain until very late in the evening, so he’d be fine to get home without a coat. 

“You look great Suguru,” his mother said from the door. “Wait here, let me take a photo of you so I can show your aunt how much you’ve grown.” 

Daishou posed, his hands sliding into his pockets as she took the photo. He had about half an hour before he needed to meet the other two at their apartment. His mother put her phone away as his phone vibrated on the bedside table. 

**From: Terushima  
** __ help me  
the hot friend is coming to dinner tonight which outfit makes me look hotter  
[Images Attached]

Daishou stared at the two images, a blush working its way onto his cheeks. “What was it you said about not blushing?” his mother sang, laughing when he shot her a half hearted glare.

“‘M not blushing,” he mumbled. His heart was pounding like the hooves of a racehorse on the racing track. Terushima had called him, he believed, the hot friend. Kuroo’s hot friend. Why wouldn’t he be embarrassed? 

Turning back to his phone, two Terushima’s stared back at him. One wore dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark green jacket. He looked extremely good. The other, black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a navy blazer, that looked suspiciously like the one Kuroo wore for university. Both were flawless. He felt his mother walk up beside him. 

“Hm, I think they both look very nice, but the blazer seems a bit big, perhaps the first outfit?” his mother suggested, the smile evident in her voice. Daishou didn’t have it in him to argue with her, he wasn’t going to be able to choose between them. 

“Mm, okay. I’ll tell him that,” he said. 

**To: Terushima  
** _ Mum says the first one. I don’t think it matters.  _

“Excuse you Suguru. I thought that mother knew best? My fashion sense is impeccable,” he said, laughing when he pushed her toward the door.

“Okay, okay. Come on, let’s finish getting the house tidied before you leave. We can’t have your boy waiting on Kuroo’s hot friend all night.” 

Daishou wanted to scream.

* * *

“Well, look who decided to show up,” Kuroo grinned at him, looking much better than the last time Daishou had seen him. Daishou punched the other male in the arm as he stepped past him into the apartment. “Wow, a little bit of respect for the humble man who let you into his home, Daishou. Please.” 

Daishou shrugged. “You don’t deserve my respect.” 

“Well I never,” Kuroo mocked gasped as he followed Daishou into the kitchen. “Teru, stop texting and come out here,” Kuroo yelled into the house. Daishou raised his eyebrow. “He’s texting someone. He’s all about his appearance.” 

“Is that so?” Daishou thought back to the texts he’d been receiving all afternoon, double and triple checking that he looked perfect. It had taken a while, but eventually Daishou had stopped blushing at each different photo, all featuring Terushima wearing the outfit he’d chosen, from different angles. 

“Yeah, he’s such a loser. I don’t know why he thinks he’s subtle with his bloody crush on whoever it is. The other day he screamed into his pillow because of a text. I’ve never seen his face so red before. A hopeless romantic, that’s what he is,” Kuroo laughed. 

“Oh, and I suppose you’re so much better, Mr. I-cried-myself-to-sleep-because-I-can’t-handle-my-emotions.” Terushima walked into the room. If it were possible, Daishou would’ve walked straight out. Terushima looked much better in person, if he did say so. 

“Oh yeah? At least I know the name of the person I’m hung up on. You don’t even know what they look like!” Kuroo retorted. 

“Ladies, ladies,” Daishou interrupted with a smirk. “I’m sure you both have your troubles with love, but frankly, I’m hungry.” The pair continued glaring at each other. Daishou sighed, a fist curling into the arms of each of their jumpers. “I hope you two have your phones and wallets. Move it,” he said, dragging the pair toward the front door. 

Kuroo squawked, attempting to remove Daishou’s hand from his sleeve. “Don’t touch my jacket, it’ll get infected!” 

Daishou rolled his eyes, dropping both of their arms. “Okay, you both have two minutes to be outside with me or I’m leaving.” 

He’d never seen two people move faster in his life.

* * *

“And then, bless his heart, Akaashi was like ‘Bokuto-san, please shut the fuck up’,” Kuroo laughed. Terushima and Daishou exchanged glances over the table. Kuroo had been rambling for nearly half an hour about Bokuto and Akaashi. It was a wonder he was still sober. 

“That’s great Kuroo, really,” Terushima said, picking up a piece of his food. “But I don’t particularly care for either of those people.” 

Kuroo visibly deflated. Daishou almost felt bad for him before he felt his phone vibrate, seeing Terushima put his phone away. “Cheer up Kuroo, you can go on dating sites or something, find yourself someone who’ll listen to all your gay stories,” he said, pulling the phone out of his pocket. 

**From: Terushima  
** _ he’s so hot it’s painful  _

“I’m not going on one of those sites! That’s ridiculous. That would mean that I’m desperate, and I’m not,” Kuroo said. 

Daishou snorted. “Sure you aren’t Kuroo. You’re just thirsty for your roommate.” 

“Hey, Bo’s a flawless man okay!” Kuroo defended. 

Terushima laughed as Daishou spoke. “Yeah, except he’s straight.” 

Kuroo pouted, crossing his arms as he went silent. Daishou laughed as he sent a reply to Terushima’s text. 

**To: Terushima  
** _ I’m sure you’ll live through the pain.  _

The trio sat in silence as they ate their meals, though the silence only last five minutes. A ruckus could be heard from the kitchens, causing the three to glance up from where they were fixated on their meals. A cluster of waitresses stood together near the entrance to the kitchen, occasionally looking over to the table where the three were seated. 

Kuroo sighed. “Everywhere we go, why is there always girls that stare?” Daishou looked at Terushima who smiled and waved at the girls, eliciting some shrieks. They must’ve been in high school still, waitressing for a little bit of money at the end of the week. 

“I can’t help it that I attract everyone!” Terushima laughed, flicking Kuroo’s forehead. 

“Everyone except the person you text all the time,” Kuroo grumbled. Daishou opened his mouth to speak, to say that that was untrue, before he realised that neither of the boys knew it was him that Terushima texted all the time. 

“Shut up, no one asked for your opinion. I can find out their name whenever I feel like it,” Terushima said, nose tilted to the ceiling slightly. Daishou supposed that he wasn’t wrong. Daishou was planning to tell him that it was him soon anyway, he just didn’t know how to do it. 

“Oh really? Then get a photo while you’re at it, I want to see this person,” Kuroo said, a challenge in his eyes. “They better be hot.”

Terushima glared at Kuroo as he pulled his phone out, Daishou doing a similar thing as he opened his messages to his mother. 

**To: Mum  
** _ Hello, could you send me that photo you took earlier?  _

**From: Terushima  
** _ this is probably going to sound stupid, but can you send me a photo of yourself? my friend is being a dick  _

Daishou couldn’t help the snort that came out of him, grabbing the attention of both Kuroo and Terushima. He was glad when his mother replied to him. 

“Oh? What’re you laughin’ at?” Kuroo asked, craning his neck to look at Daishou’s phone. Tilting the screen away from the curious man, Daishou frowned. 

“Nothin’, it’s just mum.” 

**From: Mum  
** _ Sure, how’s it going? Gettin’ anywhere with lover boy? ;)  
[Image Attached] _

Daishou groaned, his mother would be the death of him. Literally. She was going to kill him with embarrassment one of these days. At least she’d supplied the image though. Now he just had to send it to Terushima. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Out of all people to find attractive. 

**To: Terushima  
** _ All you had to do was ask.  
[Image Attached]  _

He looked up, in time to see Terushima’s eyes light up as his phone rang to signal a new message. He watched as Terushima opened it, realisation dawning on his face, followed by his mouth opening. Terushima’s eyes lifted to stare at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no sound coming out. 

Kuroo made a grab for the phone, pushing Terushima over as the blond held his phone away. Kuroo stared at the image displayed on the phone held in Terushima’s hand over the walkway. The pair looked at Daishou curiously, neither seemed to quite believe their eyes. 

“Yes?” Daishou asked. Their stares were beginning to get uncomfortable. 

“You?” Terushima finally spoke. Kuroo seemed to be in shock still. 

“Yes?” 

“You're the one I've been texting this whole time? And you didn't tell me?” Terushima sounded heartbroken as he spoke. Daishou scratched at his pants, a nervous habit he’d developed at family dinner parties. 

“I didn't know how to bring it up,” he explained. 

“But you wanted to?” Terushima asked, his eyes lighting up a bit at the very idea. Daishou nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

Terushima looked like he was on top of the world, while a mantra of ‘he doesn't hate me’ played through Daishou’s head. He didn't know why that was what his brain was supplying on repeat, but he supposed it was better than nothing. Kuroo seemed to break out of whatever shock he’d been in. 

“Wait wait wait. You're the one this idiot’s been a blushing mess over? The one who kept flirting with him?” Kuroo asked, a look of disbelief etched into his face. 

Daishou nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” 

Kuroo pinched his nose. “I'm third wheeling and I didn't even know it,” he grumbled. Daishou felt a blush creeping across his face. Third wheeling implied that Terushima was interested in him, which he supposed he could've been, not that it really mattered. It would be nice for the hope of getting to know each other better on a few dates to be mutual though. 

“Oh my god Kuroo, none of us knew that. Well, he might've,” Terushima pointed at Daishou with a click of his tongue. “But I didn't, you didn't, and besides, we aren't even dating.” 

Kuroo eyed the pair of them skeptically. “Yeah but let's be real, you want to.” Daishou didn't deny it and neither did Terushima. Kuroo already looked defeated. “I introduced you because I figured you'd like each other, but now I'm the awkward single friend,” Kuroo groaned. 

Terushima laughed. It was a nice sound. “Kuroo, you'll find someone soon enough. There's plenty of fish in the sea, and I'm sure that there's a guy out there who's waiting on you to ask them out.” 

Terushima had a glint in his eyes that seemed like he knew something that Kuroo and Daishou didn't. It wouldn't surprise him. Terushima seemed to know everything about everyone he spoke to, it was terrifying in a way. 

“You think so?” Kuroo asked quietly.

Daishou rolled his eyes. “Kuroo honestly, have you seen yourself? Most people with eyes have probably thought about you taking them on a sickeningly sweet date or at least thought about you naked.” 

Kuroo grinned slyly. “Oh? And you two have thought about this?” 

It was Terushima’s turn to roll his eyes at Kuroo. “I don't know if it escaped your notice, but at some point, both of us must've hit on you and been wanting a little more than just flirtation. Perhaps you should get your eyes tested again if you're missing these things.” Terushima smiled at Kuroo, who was rapidly looking like he might burst a blood vessel from how red he was turning. 

“Are you okay Kuroo?” Daishou asked, trying not to laugh. 

Kuroo opened and closed his mouth several times before any sound came out. “I-I think I'm fine. I just never thought…” Kuroo trailed off. 

“Never thought anyone was genuinely interested in you? Never thought people could think of you like that? Kuroo, I literally dated you for three months in high school. Don't give me that crap. I wanted so much in the relationship,” Daishou said aggressively. Kuroo wasn't allowed to be stupid like this, he was meant to be good at interacting with others. Surely he knew of the effect he had on most of the population. 

He only realised he'd brought up a sore point when Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed in anger. “I didn't mean shit to you in high school and you know it. Don't you dare use that as an example,” he seethed. Daishou couldn't keep the hurt expression from slipping into his face momentarily, before a mask slid into place. 

“If that's how you see it then,” he retorted, looking away as he felt his heart begin to ache. It wasn't fair, he'd moved on from Kuroo, but the idea that he still hated him burned strong and he didn't want Kuroo to hate him again. 

“Look Kuroo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up,” he sighed. He could feel Terushima staring at him, curiosity showing on his face as he watched the exchange. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Kuroo muttered, though he was clearly upset. 

“Okay,” Terushima interrupted, and Daishou sent him a grateful look. He didn't miss it when Terushima winked across the table. “So who's up for a little bit of a movie night?”

* * *

“Tell me again why we're watching this,” Kuroo groaned from where he lay across the couch. 

Terushima’s head whipped around to glare at Kuroo. “This just happens to be the best movie around. I can't believe you're actually questioning why we would watch this. Why  _ wouldn't  _ we watch this?” 

“Teru, don't start me. I've watched this movie a hundred times since you moved in here, I've just about had it with you and your bloody Howl,” Kuroo whined. Daishou looked back from where he sat next to Terushima, leaning against the back of the couch. 

“Kuroo, you’ve complained for the entirety of the movie so far. Would you kindly shut up and let us watch the movie in peace?” Daishou said. Terushima was sitting far too close, he wasn’t letting Kuroo make them change the disk, not yet. 

Terushima seemed happy to know that he’d been texting Daishou, though there were a few things he didn’t seem to want mentioned. He supposed that knowing he’d been texting Kuroo’s ‘hot friend’ the whole time would do that. Daishou smothered a laugh in his hand as the movie played on. 

The blond was wrapped up watching the movie, even as Kuroo continued grumbling about it behind him. Daishou wasn’t particularly interested in watching Howl’s Moving Castle, but anything was better than whatever Kuroo probably wanted to watch. He’d never understand the appeal of horror movies, all they were good for was nightmares. 

Kuroo’s breath on the back of his neck brought him out of his slight daze. “Kuroo I swear to god if you don’t stop that,” he started, turning around only to find Kuroo’s face much closer than he thought it was. “I will… Shit…” 

“You’ll what?” Kuroo asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Come on, I want to know.” 

_ What an insufferable idiot _ , Daishou thought. He pushed Kuroo’s face away, turning back to the movie with a huff. It wasn’t long before he felt Kuroo breathing on the back of his neck again. “Kuroo,” he yelled, turning around to sink his fingers into the flesh around Kuroo’s neck. “Stop being such an ass.” 

Kuroo grinned at him from where he lay, unmoving beneath Daishou’s hand. “Oh Suguru-chan, I had no idea you were into this kind of thing,” Kuroo said, batting his eyelashes. Daishou grinned as a thought occurred to him. 

Moving his hands down to Kuroo’s sides, he began pressing his fingers into the grooves he knew would get a reaction from. Kuroo’s eyes widened as he began squirming beneath Daishou’s weight. 

“No, no, stop,” he shrieked, a snort working its way out of his mouth as he laughed. “Daishou- S-stop. I-I- Please.” 

Daishou felt a weight press behind him as Kuroo let out a louder shriek. “No.” Kuroo’s face was beginning to turn red as his breath came in shorter more desperate gasps. “S-stop.” 

Daishou grinned. “Say please.”

Kuroo’s breath came in puffs and he heard Terushima mutter a quiet ‘ow’ from behind him. “P-plea-se,” Kuroo managed to get out. Daishou released Kuroo, feeling Terushima straighten behind him so that their backs were pressed against each other. Kuroo puffed, trying to get his breath back. 

“Feel better?” Daishou asked with a grin. 

“You assholes,” Kuroo grunted, attempting to push them off the couch. Terushima’s laugh rang out behind Daishou and he wondered if his laugh had always sounded that nice. 

“So, since we aren’t watching the movie anymore, can we watch something else?” 

Loud groans filled the air.

* * *

“I'm home,” Daishou called into the house as he took his shoes off. His mother's shoes were already sitting by the door. She must've returned home earlier. 

“Welcome home,” his mother's voice returned. He walked deeper into the house, coming to a stop when he found his mother sitting on the couch with a towel wrapped around her head. “How was dinner?” she asked, a smile on her face as she gestured for him to join her. 

Taking the seat next to her, he replied, “it was good.” His mother raised an eyebrow at him. He knew that his response wasn't going to be enough for her. “I told him that I was the one he'd been texting.” 

“Oh? And how did that go?” The older woman had removed the towel from her head, beginning to pat the rest of her hair dry as she kept her attention on him. 

“He was, well,” he tried to gather his thoughts. “He was surprised, I think. But he seemed relieved that it was me.” A soft smile fought its way into his mother’s face. “How was Aunt Sara?” 

Putting the towel down on her lap, his mother breathed a quiet sigh. “She's good. Your cousins are very loud though, and very nosy.” 

Daishou chuckled. “Really? I haven't seen them in so long, have they grown?” 

“Yes. They're nearly twelve now, Suguru. They were very upset that you didn't come with me to see them,” she smiled, a gesture that Daishou returned. 

“I might visit them soon then,” he said, leaning so his head rested on the couch. His phone vibrated against his leg, movement enough that his mother looked at him knowingly. 

A blush crawled across his skin as he opened the message. He felt a second message come in as his phone unlocked.

**From: Terushima  
** _ thanks for coming tonight, even if kuroo made us change the movie _

**To: Terushima  
** _ That's okay, I had fun.  _

**From: Kuroo  
** _ Whatever Teru’s telling you, it's not true  
I've done nothing to him _

Daishou raised an eyebrow at Kuroo’s statement. What could he possibly be worried about. 

**To: Kuroo  
** _ I don't know what you're worried about, but you need a hobby.  _

Returning his gaze his mother, he noticed her eyes had slipped closed. “Hey mum?” he tried. A soft hum of acknowledgment came. An amused sigh escaped his lips. “Why don't you go to bed?”

“I wanted to talk to you though,” she mumbled, obviously struggling to remain awake. 

“Come on mum, you can talk to me in the morning before I go to work,” she said, reaching out for her hand to pull her to her feet. “You need to rest.” 

“Okay, okay, I'm going,” she grumbled, stumbling toward her room. 

Daishou watched with a smile. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

* * *

“Have a nice day,” Daishou said, his voice sweet as honey as he handed the young man his change. Red roses were expensive, he didn't see the point in buying them, even if they were a gift for your significant other. They died as fast as they were bought in his opinion, a waste of money. 

It had been a quiet morning at the flower shop. His shift was nearly done, and he couldn’t wait to get home that afternoon. He’d been working at the flower shop for two weeks, and in that time he’d seen a number of people he’d gone to school with at some point in his life, fixed the same display a hundred times, and had to deal with impatient men who were late to pick up their dates. To say he was over it was an understatement. 

His mother had suggested that he try learning the meanings of some of the flowers that they sold, though he wasn’t sure he knew half of their names. He could identify roses and chrysanthemums, though he had no idea what any of the others were. 

He sighed as another customer passed by the front of the shop, looking at a basket with pink and red roses in it. He hoped they’d buy it for the sake of the old woman paying him, but he didn’t really want to serve another impatient customer. 

“Excuse me,” the man called. “How much is this arrangement?” 

Daishou sighed, picking the box up and telling the man how much it would cost. The man didn’t seem grumpy, which was a good sign. Though Daishou was never sure. Some people lost their temper at the drop of a pin around this shop. 

“I’ll take it, just let me get you the money,” the man mumbled, pulling his wallet out and counting out the exact change. “Thank you, my wife will love them.” 

Daishou watched as the man hurried on his way, Daishou carrying the cash back to the counter where he could slot the coins and notes into their correct compartments. Fifteen minutes until he could leave the shop, that was all he had left. 

Making himself look busy, fixing the display of succulent plants along the front of the shop window, he wondered if he’d ever buy flowers for someone. He doubted it. They were too much trouble, though he might come at purchasing a succulent for himself one day. Moving on to straighten the display of bouquets, he almost missed when Asuka came bustling in through the front of the shop. 

“My, my dear,” she said cheerfully. “You’re doing wonderfully here. Thank you for your hard work.” 

Daishou nodded his head to the old woman. “It’s my pleasure. Is there anything else you needed me to do before I finish?” 

“No, no, you’ve done wonderfully. Would you be able to work all day next Tuesday though? My daughter is visiting and I’d love to spend the day with her,” Asuka smiled. 

He didn’t want to. He really, really didn’t want to. But she was a lovely lady, and she had offered him a job on little notice. “Yeah, I can do that. I hope you enjoy the day with your daughter,” he said. The smile on the old woman’s face was worth it. 

“Thank you. Now hurry along, I don’t want to keep you away from any other plans you have. A young man like yourself surely has things to do.” She waved him away from the store, telling him to take care and enjoy himself. 

Daishou smiled as he started off toward his home. A loud ding alerted him to a message. 

**From: Bokuto  
** _ hey daishou, do you know why kuroo’s mad at me? he hasn’t said anything all day no matter what i say  _

Daishou frowned. It wasn’t like Bokuto to said him messages, nor did it seem like Kuroo would ignore Bokuto for no reason. He supposed it probably had something to do with Kuroo attempting to get over Bokuto. 

**To: Bokuto  
** _ I don’t know. Just give him space or something for the day. _

**To: Terushima  
** _ Is there a reason Kuroo’s ignoring Bokuto?  _

He wondered if he should just ask Kuroo, but decided against it. If Kuroo wasn’t talking to Bokuto then one wrong word would have the potential to end their friendship. It wasn’t worth it.

**From: Terushima  
** __ bo’s got another date with misa  
kuroo’s not handling it well  
he said he’d gotten over it but i guess not

Daishou rolled his eyes. It figured. Kuroo was an idiot. Bokuto seemed happy enough with the girl, he didn’t see why Kuroo couldn’t just be happy for him. Closing his chat with Terushima, Daishou turned one street early. He might as well go keep Bokuto company for some of the afternoon. He’d be freaking out without Kuroo, and someone had to make sure he was alright.

* * *

“Hey Daishou,” Bokuto said weakly as he opened the door. He didn’t seem fazed by Daishou’s unannounced appearance at the apartment. “Come in, Teru’s hanging out with Kuroo.” 

Daishou entered, muttering his apologies for showing up uninvited. Bokuto seemed glad that he’d come though, at the very least he was trying to be his usual self. He supposed it was hard for him when one of his best friends wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. 

“Did you want anything?” Bokuto asked, leading Daishou into the kitchen as he got himself a glass of water. 

“Water would be nice, thanks.” 

Bokuto shuffled around a bit, before placing the full glass in front of him. It didn’t take half a brain to know that he was upset. With a sigh, Daishou asked, “are you okay?” 

Bokuto’s eyes filled with sadness as he shook his head. “What did I do? Living together was meant to be fun, but all Kuroo does now is lock himself in his room or go out with Kenma. He doesn’t have time for me anymore,” Bokuto cried. “We were best bro’s. Now he won’t even look me in the eye.” 

Daishou felt a wave of frustration wash over him. Kuroo was doing it again. He wanted to march into Kuroo’s bedroom and tell him how much of idiot he was, but he controlled himself. At least for the time being while Bokuto was still in the house. 

“I’m sure he’s just tired. You know how he is with his work, it’s all or nothing,” Daishou said, hoping that he’d be able to get a smile out of Bokuto. 

He got a half-hearted smile, which he accepted as better than nothing. “Yeah, I guess.” 

The pair were silent in the kitchen for a while, sipping their waters as they got lost in their own thoughts. Daishou wondered if Kuroo even acknowledged what he was doing, ignoring Bokuto. It was unlikely, all things considered. 

“I should get going. I said I’d pick Misa-chan up from her house,” Bokuto said, breaking Daishou from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, okay. Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he said with a wink. Bokuto grinned at him, his past mood seemingly forgotten. 

“That’s not much,” Bokuto laughed as he closed the front door behind him. Daishou could still hear Bokuto laughing as he walked away from the door. He was glad. 

Bokuto leaving also meant he could go talk to Kuroo, or at least bring him to his senses on what he was doing. Standing from the bench he’d been leaning against, Daishou wandered down the hall toward Kuroo’s bedroom. He took a deep breath before he opened the door, Terushima sitting at Kuroo’s desk while Kuroo lay upside down on his bed looking sorry for himself. Daishou wasn’t having it. 

“Kuroo, you have thirty seconds to explain yourself,” Daishou hissed. Kuroo merely rolled over with a groan. “Kuroo. Tetsurou. I swear if you don’t give me any explanation there will be no god that can save you.” 

Kuroo groaned again, throwing an arm over his face. “What does it matter to you?” 

Daishou saw red as Kuroo waved him off. “How dare you. You’re so wrapped up in your own little world, feeling sorry for yourself that you don’t even realise how you’re acting. Whenever something goes wrong in your love life you do this. You’re doing exactly what you did to me when we were actually  _ dating _ ,” Daishou said as he stomped closer to Kuroo’s bed. “You’re doing what you did to me, to Bokuto. You’re lucky I don’t beat you right here. Do you realise how much you’re going to hurt him if you keep this up? At least you can’t just leave him waiting at a restaurant like a loser, no that would be just the icing on the cake if you could.” 

Terushima looked like he was opening his mouth to speak as Kuroo rolled off the side of his bed to stare Daishou down, but he closed his mouth at their expressions. They were both angry, old wounds having been opened. 

“Oh please, at least I wasn’t some asshole that cheated on their partner. How was that? Was it so much better dating that girl when we were together still? You don’t get to lecture me,” Kuroo roared, and Daishou saw Terushima leave the room, closing the door softly. 

“You absolute moron.” Daishou heaved a loud breath as he brought a fist back, landing his first blow to Kuroo’s face. “I  _ never _ cheated on anyone.” Another punch. 

Kuroo’s face was contorted in pain as he stumbled back slightly, a hand coming up to touch his cheek briefly before he turned back to Daishou to land a punch to his ribs. “Oh really? And what was that date I saw you on with that girl you liked back in middle school? Are you trying to tell me I imagined that?” Kuroo’s fist connected with Daishou’s lip. He could taste the metallic flavour of blood on his tongue within moments. 

Yes,” he yelled, curling a fist into Kuroo’s hair and pulling it back down. “I rejected her. I was so bloody blindly in love with you, and then you stood me up the day after I rejected her.” Daishou was fuming, angry tears in his eyes. “Do you know how stupid I looked? The waiter was so nice to me, it was sickening. There was people from my school at that restaurant. I was a laughing stock for weeks after that, but no, that doesn’t matter to you, does it? Because to you, I did everything wrong.” 

Daishou pulled away from where he was still standing in Kuroo’s space, his anger subsiding. He sighed, opening the door. 

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter anyway. I guess we can’t be friends. Just,” Daishou paused, trying to regain control of his emotions as he left. “Don’t do this to Bokuto. He doesn’t deserve it.” 

Daishou left the room, closing the door behind him. He wanted to go home, though he could still feel his lip bleeding. He walked into the kitchen, picking his previously used glass and filling it with water. The class was halfway to his lips when a voice sounded from the doorway. 

“Are you okay?” 

Daishou turned around, coming face to face with Terushima. He watched as the other male’s expression fell and he hurried over to inspect the damage done to his face. “Did Kuroo do this?”  

Daishou nodded as Terushima brought his thumb up to wipe away some of the blood. He heaved a sigh, allowing his eyes to slip closed as he moved to rest his forehead against Terushima’s shoulder. The close contact was all he wanted. It was nice, though it did nothing to calm his racing heart. 

He felt a warm hand rub small circles into his back, a small comfort as exhaustion took over him. Getting angry sure took it out of him, if it meant that Kuroo would attempt to talk to Bokuto though it would be worth it. It was better if Kuroo was talking to Bokuto, Daishou could live without. 

Daishou worked to control his breathing, hoping that it’d stop his heart from racing so much. It didn’t. He removed himself from Terushima’s grip, letting an exhausted smile slip onto his face as he wiped more blood from his face. 

“I should head home, mum’s probably getting worried,” he said, finishing his water and placing the glass in the sink. Terushima nodded at him, as he made his way to the front door. “Thanks,” he said facing Terushima at the door. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid for me.” 

Terushima smiled at him. “Yeah I’ll try.” 

Daishou forced a smile onto his face before he turned, walking away from the apartment. It would probably be a long while before Kuroo wanted to see his face again. He made his way onto the street, he only lived two blocks down, it wasn’t far. He couldn’t wait to shower and go to bed. He wanted to sleep for an eternity. 

He had two days off work before he needed to be back at the florist for his full day. That would definitely test his patience, dealing with customers for the whole eight hours the shop was open that is. He frowned at the thought as he turned onto his street.

Fifty metres down the street, outside his house, there was an ambulance and three police cars. He sped up his walk, hoping it was the neighbours who had called for an ambulance. As he neared though, his heart fell. His neighbours were all standing on the sidewalk, the mother of three children crying into her husband’s shirt as he approached. 

“Daishou Hana,” a policeman said into his receiver. Daishou felt tears well up in his eyes as he heard the name. 

“Mum?” he called, a couple of the policemen turning to look at him. He realised he still had blood on his face, and surely had a nice bruise to go with the cut, but he didn’t care. One of the policemen made their way over to where Daishou had become frozen in place. 

“Are you Daishou Suguru?” the officer asked. Daishou could only nod as he was lead over to the ambulance. 

Dinner and sleep would have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got much longer than I had intended it to be, and I made myself cry (don't get attached to your OCs). 
> 
> Once again, please tell me what you thought and comment or come talk to me on tumblr about this!


	4. Chapter 4

Daishou awoke to the doctor exiting the operating theatre to speak with him. His mother’s boyfriend was on his way to the hospital, but he didn't care. The expression on the doctor’s face was enough to tell him what he needed to know. Daishou felt his heart shatter, his world crashing around him.

His support network, his confidant, his best friend, was gone. He'd never get to hear her laugh again. She'd never get to ask him how his day had been, or how the florist was going, and he'd never get to hear her voice after a rough day. He'd never have the comfort of knowing that she was waiting up for him after a party, just to make sure he got him safe or had somewhere to stay the night.

A sob shook his body, loud and pained. The doctor was looking at him sympathetically, though that was the least of Daishou’s problems. His chest hurt, worse than it ever had before when he played volleyball. Air couldn't reach his lungs fast enough, burning as he gasped desperately for air. His arms wrapped around himself, knees drawn up to his chest in a fruitless effort to make the pain more bearable, like somehow if he made himself smaller again his mother would return. She wouldn't. He knew that.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there sobbing on the plastic chair in the emergency room. He was sobbing long after his mother’s boyfriend had shown up, joining him on the chairs. He couldn't remember being lead out to a car either, his brain had been turned to mush. He didn't remember being offered a change of clothes, or getting tucked into bed for the night. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep though, his heart hurt too much.

He wished he could stop his emotions, that he could stop remembering all the good times he'd had with his mother. He'd never met his father, she was all he'd had. When he was six, just starting swimming lessons, she'd supported him and told him he was learning so quickly, even if he knew he had been a bit slow to start. When he was twelve, just realising that perhaps he wanted to date boys _and_ girls, she'd listened to him and told him that everything would be alright, that he was allowed to date whoever he wanted to. When he was fifteen and had his heart broken, she was there to patch his wounds up and make him laugh. And when he was seventeen, worrying about what to do at university, she'd punched him playfully, telling him he could take all the time he needed to choose what he wanted to be.

She had been so excited to hear he'd finally taken an interest in someone new, after two years of enjoying the single life. He knew that she'd just wanted him to be able to bring someone to dinner, so that he didn't have to try make conversation with Yoshio, her boyfriend. Those dinners had been awkward affairs to say the least. She had been pestering him in the hopes that he'd do something about his growing emotion, but really, he'd just pushed it deeper so that he didn't have to deal with it. He wished he'd at least attempted to make a move on Terushima now, if only so he could've told his mother some kind of story of his growing love life. Now there was no point. He had no one to tell. Kuroo hated him again, Bokuto was never one of his particularly close friends, and Terushima, well, you couldn't talk about your love life with the person you're interested in.

He missed his mum.

Lying there in the too big bed, not even in his own house, he felt alone. She'd been there for him through everything, never blaming him for something he couldn't control. She couldn't do that this time.

A hiccup worked its way out of his throat as he reached for his phone. 3:47am. He was exhausted, but sleep still wouldn't come. Locking his phone again, Daishou stared at the ceiling. He hoped sleep would come soon, if only to stop the hurt.

* * *

His eyes were rimmed red as he buttoned his shirt in front of the bathroom mirror. It had been a week since he’d been told the only thing he had never wanted to hear. There hadn’t been a night that he’d slept through since the doctor had told him that he’d never be able to see his mother again.

“Looking good, Suguru,” he sighed, dropping his hands to his side. It was hard. He’d managed to get through all of his shifts at work that week with minimal irritation, though the old manager did tell him he didn’t have to work if he wasn’t up to it. It was a good distraction.

He hadn’t spoken to Kuroo, Terushima, or Bokuto for the entire week, preferring to isolate himself from the trio. Kuroo hadn’t tried to contact him at all, and Bokuto had only messaged him to say that Kuroo was talking to him again, but Terushima had continued to message him updates on his life as he used to. He didn’t ask questions about why he never responded anymore, or if he was going to come over again at all, just kept up a running commentary on his activities.

Daishou appreciated it.

“Hey, you ready to head out?” Yoshio poked his head into the room. Black circles surrounded the elder man’s eyes, as though he too hadn’t slept in days. He knew that the other was trying to keep it together for him, but he could still see how much pain Yoshio was in.

Daishou nodded, following the man out of the house, allowing him to drive to the small funeral home they had booked. Yoshio had been in charge of the funeral, and Daishou couldn’t have been more grateful. He still had other things to worry about, like where he was going to live once the month was out.

He couldn’t afford to live on his own, he knew that. Those were things he’d worry about later though. He needed to get through the funeral first. Then he could worry about that.

* * *

Everyone was crying by the end of the day, no one more than Daishou himself. He had managed to keep it together, no sound leaving his lips as tears left trails down his cheeks, but he knew that no one had shed more tears over the loss.

As her body was lowered into the ground in a small wooden box, Daishou stood to the side, waiting until long after everyone else had left before he let any sound pass through his lips.

“Mum?” he said, kneeling by the side of the newly placed ground. “I love you.” He felt a sob climb it's way up his throat, his whole body shaking as he sat on the ground. “I-I'm sorry I wasn't home. If I h-had jus-just been sooner,” a hiccup interrupted his sentence. “Y-you would s-still be here.”

A cold gust of wind chilled him as he placed his forehead on the cold rock above the grave. _Daishou Hana. A loving mother and friend, gone too soon from this world._

He wasn't sure how long he knelt by his mother's grave, but he'd felt a number of messages come in on his phone while he'd sat there. As the sky darkened he knew he needed to leave, to get home, or at least get to a place he could sleep. He stood to leave the cemetery, picking his phone out of his pocket as he walked in the direction of his home.

Twenty missed messages, he didn't really care for any of them but he opened them anyway.

**From: Yoshio  
** _Let me know if you need a ride home._

**From: Bokuto  
** hey hey hey  
is there a good restaurant in central tokyo you can think of?  
never mind teru told me

**From: Terushima  
** kuroo is so frustrating  
who even cares if there's no coffee here  
thank god he's staying at kenmas tonight  
i won't have to deal with him being a moping idiot  
bokutos out too  
this is great  
i get the place to myself  
time to watch movies all night  
and no one can tell me they're bad movies

Daishou put his phone back in his pocket as he changed direction, heading for the apartment. If it were only Terushima there, he could watch the movies to take his mind off everything. It would be nice without all the apartments occupants.

It only took twenty minutes to walk to the apartment complex, knocking on the door to the apartment soon enough. He could hear mumbling about people interrupting a movie marathon before the door opened to reveal Terushima.

The blond's eyes widened before he ushered Daishou into the apartment, no words leaving his lips as he closed the door behind them. It wasn’t until they were back in the lounge that Terushima spoke.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to be here. What brings you over?” he asked. Terushima seemed to be studying him intently, he wasn’t sure what to say in response though.

“Didn’t want to be at home,” he said quietly, sitting down on the end of the couch. Terushima didn't comment as he took his place at the other end of the couch, pressing resume on the remote.

As the movie played, Daishou felt himself relax into the back of the couch. By the end of the movie, Terushima had his arm across the back of the couch and Daishou was falling asleep where he sat.

“Did you want to go lie in bed? You look exhausted,” Terushima spoke as the credits began rolling. Daishou could only nod as he was pulled from the couch. The blond had a hand resting in the middle of his back as he guided them to his bedroom.

The room was bigger than Kuroo’s had been, with a large bed against the wall opposite the door, and a small wooden desk next to it. It took a moment before he realised he was being brought to Terushima’s bed, a light pink flush spreading across his cheeks at the thought.

“Did you want to shower or anything? You can borrow some of my clothes,” the blond said, moving to his small closet.

He shook his head, taking the sweatpants and old t-shirt offered to him. He didn't need a shower, though the change of clothes was welcome. Pulling off the dress pants he wore, and unbuttoning the black shirt he'd been wearing, Daishou watched Terushima turn on his laptop and sort through all his movies to find one to watch. Once he was dressed, he moved to stand behind Terushima.

“Any requests?” Terushima turned to look at Daishou with a smile.

“No,” he replied. “I just want to sleep really.” Terushima nodded in understanding, moving to the bed with his laptop. He tapped the empty space next to him, motioning for Daishou to join him. As he settled in next to the blond, he watched the beginning of The Hunchback of Notre Dame started to play.

His heart ached as the gypsy woman ran to what would be her death, and he shuffled slightly closer to Terushima when he turned the light by his bed off. His eyes were drooling shut as the first song in the movie began playing.

“Thank you,” he mumbled as he slipped into the realm of dreams.

He wasn't sure if the “sleep well ‘Shou” he'd heard was imagined or not, but he felt a small smile slip onto his face at the thought.

* * *

Fingers were threading through his hair, stroking his head softly as he woke. He let out a soft hum of appreciation, moving into the touch slightly. It was nice and warm where he lay. Daishou briefly wondered if he was in heaven as he pressed his cheek into the warm pillow he was resting on.

It wasn’t until his pillow started laughing that he realised he was not lying on a pillow, that it was in fact a person. Cracking his eyes open, he recalled that he was at the apartment with Terushima. He remembered watching movies with the other late the previous night, and he remembered moving to the bed. He closed his eyes again, knowing that it was Terushima he was resting with. If he could pretend he wasn’t awake, he’d be fine.

“I know you’re awake ya know,” Terushima laughed, his voice hoarse from lack of use. Daishou stayed silent, not wanting to acknowledge that he’d been caught out. “Did you know your hair is really soft? I wish I could get my hair like this.”

Daishou let out a quiet huff, shaking his head against the cotton t-shirt Terushima wore. The laugh that bubbled out of the blond’s mouth caused a frown to etch its way onto Daishou’s face. “Ay, don’t frown like that. You’ll get frown lines, you’re too young for those.” Daishou could hear the grin in Terushima’s voice before he grew more serious. “Did you want to tell me why you looked like you’d spent the entire day crying when you showed up here?”

His eyes shot open as he twisted away from Terushima, the other boy’s shock showing on his face. Daishou wasn’t sure why he’d reacted so fast, Terushima seemed like he genuinely want to help. Letting out a loud breath, he turned away, lying down again.

“My,” he choked back the watery feeling in his throat. “My mum died last week.” He heard Terushima’s breath hitch as his shoulders started to shake again. His face was damp as tears started to drip down his cheeks. He felt a warm arm wind around his waist, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

Warm enveloped him as the tears slowed, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve kindness, Terushima was being too nice. He didn't have the heart to remove himself from the embrace though.

He listened as Terushima began to hum quietly behind him. It was peaceful.

Daishou let out a whine as Terushima moved to leave the bed. He was warm and comfortable, he didn't want the blond to move. He heard a chuckle as Terushima got up. “Sorry, I really need to pee though. Did you want breakfast?”

He rolled over to stare at Terushima. A lazy grin Blond hair fell on his cheekbones, unstyled and parted in the middle of his head. His brown eyes were soft as they stared at him, and his cheeks were dusted lightly pink from what Daishou assumed was the cold outside the blankets. He was beautiful.

Daishou nodded at him in response. “Yeah, breakfast sounds nice.”

“Meet me in the kitchen,” Terushima said before he left. Daishou groaned, curling up under the blankets. It was warm in bed, he didn't want to go to the kitchen.

Realistically, he knew he should help make breakfast, he had barged in without warning the previous night after all, but he didn't want to. Sitting up and staring around the room, rubbing the sleepy feeling out of his eyes, he yawned and moved to leave the room.

He turned the kettle on upon reaching the kitchen, getting to preparing a warm cup of tea for himself while he waited for Terushima to finish in the bathroom. He was pouring hot water into his cup when he felt two arms slip around his waist and a chin dig into his shoulder.

“Make me one too,” a voice whined in his ear. A smile worked its way onto his face.

“Make your own, you lazy child,” he returned, putting the kettle back on the stove top.

“But Daishou,” he continued to whine. Daishou pushed his face away from his shoulder, a laugh bubbling from his throat.

“No buts. Make your own tea.”

Terushima’s arms dropped from his waist. Daishou turned to be met with a pout and eyes that could rival that of a puppy who wanted more food. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight.

“No, no. You can't pull a face like that,” he said, turning away again, heading for the fruit bowl to get a banana to eat.

“Why not? Can you feel yourself giving in?” Lips brushed the tip of his ear. “Just give in to me.”

Daishou felt his face grow hot. “Do you have no shame?”

Terushima’s laugh echoed in his ears. “Please, you know I don't.”

Daishou opened his mouth to comment, but was cut off by the front door slamming. The pair turned to the entrance of the kitchen, silent as Kuroo appeared in the doorway.

Kuroo looked like he was out for blood. His face was red in an angry frustration as he looked at them. “Why is it that _you_ are here? I leave for one day, one bloody day, and I come home to you getting all cozy with my roommate,” he seethed.

Daishou felt the weight of the past week come crashing down on him again. The last time he'd seen Kuroo he'd left with a cut lip and bruising only to find his mother being rushed to hospital. It hurt that he was this angry to see him.

“Look, Kuroo,” Terushima tried to speak.

“No, don't talk to me. You had a part in this too, don't think I don't know about how much you pine after that snakes ass. It's ridiculous. He doesn't deserve anyone.”

Terushima sighed, stepping forward toward Kuroo. “Kuroo come on. I don't know what happened, but you need to take a shower and calm the hell down,” he said, pushing Kuroo out of the room.

Daishou stood frozen in the kitchen, listening as Kuroo protested the whole way out. This was it. No one could possibly like him. He didn't deserve to have anyone love him. Why would they anyway?

He sat down on the kitchen floor, his hands covering his ears as the voices got louder. Telling him that he wasn't good enough, that he didn’t deserve Terushima’s kindness, that he was burdening everyone.

His eyes began to water as he heard footsteps. They sounded so far away though. Was that someone touching his arms? He felt his arms get pulled away from his face, hands coming to rest on his cheeks. Dark brown eyes stared into his own, and he could see the man’s lips moving, he couldn’t make sense of the words though. Was this what it felt like to feel all your emotions at once? He curled in on himself as muscled arms pulled him into a standing position. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is much later than planned. I won't make excuses, but life got in the way and I had a rough patch. Hope you all understand and enjoyed this short chapter!! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

His heart ached as he arranged the small bouquet of roses beside the stone plaque with his mother's name on it. Daishou had promised himself he wouldn't cry, he'd been grieving for two weeks now, tears coming and going as they pleased. It wasn't the life his mother would have wanted for him, he knew, but even so, it still hurt.

"Hey mum," he spoke sadly, staring at the dark pink and white roses he'd lay down. "I got you flowers, I know how much you liked them. I never understood why, but I tried to pick nice ones."

He took a deep breath as he rested his forehead on the large stone. "I know you'd want me to be happy, but it's hard to move on without you here. You were always there when I needed you. I still haven't found somewhere to live. They're selling the house next week, so I need to get on top of that. Terushima says I can stay with him and Kuroo and Bokuto if I haven't found anything in time, but Kuroo's still mad at me."

Pausing, Daishou closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. "I still haven't found a way to talk to Kuroo again. He's been pushing Terushima away too, which is probably my fault. I think I love him, mum. He's been so supportive since you left, and makes me smile when I need to. He makes my heart feel weird, like someone's stuffing marshmallows in there while we're together. You'd be so proud, but we're not dating. I don't know how to bring it up and what if he rejects me? That would be the worst."

He let out a watery laugh. She would definitely tell him to get his act together and 'ask that boy out already', he could hear her yelling at him from the grave.

"You'd laugh at me if you could see me. I look awful. I don't sleep well at home anymore, and I work to take my mind off things. I'm glad university starts again soon, it'll be easier to cope with then, I think. There's more distractions. I won't be able to visit you for a while though. Maybe that'll give me some time to get better. I passed out last week, in Terushima's kitchen. The doctor said it was likely just an emotional overload, but that I should go back if it happens again. I don't remember much of what happened that day, but I Terushima was freaking out a lot when I woke up."

He cracked his eyes open again, pulling away from the headstone. "I guess it's getting kinda late now. I should get going. I'll come visit as soon as I can. Love you."

Daishou cracked his shoulders as he stood up. Heart aching, he knew he needed to move on. He could do it, and it would be what his mother wanted. He'd be alright.

* * *

“Good morning, how can I help you?” Daishou said, his voice monotone as he glanced up toward the door. A familiar face greeted him with a grin.

“Hi, I’m looking for a tall cutie with a short temper?”

Daishou let his lips part in a quiet snort. “You idiot. What are you here for?”

Terushima’s eyes lit up. “Well, I was thinking, have you managed to find somewhere to live yet? I mean, if you have then you can ignore me, it would've been stupid for me to come and-”

“Get to the point,” Daishou cut the blond off, rolling his eyes. He almost regretted telling Terushima that he had nowhere to live once the rent ran out in a few days time.

“Right, right. Well, my best friend just kicked one of his roommates out of his apartment because he was smoking some weird stuff,” he smiled as he spoke and Daishou raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘you probably smoke weird stuff too’. Terushima either didn't pick up on it or simply ignored him. “So really, what I'm trying to say is, if you want, you can meet him after work and see if you can take that room.”

Daishou was silent as he stared at the man in front of him. He had found him a potential place to live, with someone whom Terushima obviously knew and trusted. It couldn’t be too bad if he were to check it out after work, he finished in a little over an hour after all.

With a sigh, Daishou turned to look at Terushima. “Okay. I'll meet your friend.”

The smile that spread across Terushima's face made Daishou's heart pound in his chest. The innocence and pure joy the blond displayed at the idea was gorgeous on the blond haired man. The joy lasted for all of two minutes before Terushima was struck with a realisation.

“You’re gonna meet Kazuma,” he mumbled as though only processing the information then.

“Yes, I am going to meet him,” Daishou rolled his eyes, attending to a pot of yellow roses next to the counter.

“This is terrible. ‘Shou, what have I done? He’s got so much blackmail on me.”

Daishou ignored him as he began to worry, a potted gardenia dragging his attention away from the words spouting from the blond's mouth. He picked up the small watering can from beside the counter, watering the soil at the base of the plant.

"What if he still has our baby photos? What if he goes to find them just so he can embarrass me? What if-"

"Oi, it's not gonna be that bad. We don't even know if I'll be able to move in with him anyway," Daishou reasoned as he turned back to face Terushima. "Now, if you want to go with me, come back in an hour with food."

Terushima's face lit up. "Okay, see you then."

Daishou shook his head as the blond left, a sly grin accompanied by a wink as he left through the door the only sign Terushima was up to something.  _ It better be good _ , Daishou thought briefly, just as an older man entered the store.

Just one more hour to go.

* * *

"And we've known each other since we were 8 years old. Mum says we were inseparable when we first met, now he can't wait to be rid of me," Terushima said, gesturing wildly as he spoke.

The pair were on their way to the apartment block that Terushima's best friend resided in, Terushima loudly explaining the history of his friendship with Bobata Kazuma while Daishou listened. He chuckled quietly as Terushima started a story of how he'd broken his arm while swimming at the local pool once, and broken Bobata's ankle.

"So we were in the kids pool and suddenly, out of nowhere there's a giant spray of water from just where I was standing. Obviously, as a child, I was scared half to death and jumped backward, but Kazuma's leg was there because he was sitting down and I slipped and fell on my arm," Terushima pouted. "He still blames me for his leg, no matter how many times I tell him it was the water spout thing."

Daishou rolled his eyes as he said, "well, he's not wrong, it was your fault."

"How could you?" Terushima asked with an exaggerated gasp. "I thought I could trust you."

"Idiot," he snorted.

Terushima looked like he wanted to say something but paused as the building came into view, a bored looking brunet standing with his hand on the door. "Kazuma," he yelled, a wide smile on his face.

The brunet at the door's eye widened as he attempted to get the door open. He didn't manage in time. Daishou watched as Terushima's arm wound around his best friend's shoulders, the smile on his face far too happy compared to his friends.

"Yuuji, get off. You're suffocating me," Bobata grumbled, shoving his friend's arm from around him. Grumbling, he opened the door, leading the way up to his apartment.

Daishou raised an eyebrow at Terushima as he came to walk beside him. "Is he always like that?"

Terushima nodded. "Yeah, he loves me though."

Rolling his eyes, Daishou replied, "it's hard not to."

Terushima stopped walking, even as Daishou continued to follow Bobata. His face was burning, he hadn't meant to say that, it had just come out. He listened as Terushima hurried to catch up to him again, one glance at him revealing the shit-eating grin the blond wore on his face.

"So," Terushima started. "You love me."

He said it like a statement, rather than a question and Daishou felt his heart stop in his chest. He knew his face was red as a tomato still, the heat radiating from his skin told him that. He let out a low huff as he felt Terushima's arm slide around his waist and pull him closer.

"Ya know, you could at least let me buy you dinner before you confess," Terushima whispered, his mouth dangerously close to Daishou's ear. His body felt like it had burst into flames with how hot he was.

He almost missed Bobata stopping at the end of the hall they'd turned down. "Okay lovebirds, if you're done," he said, opening the door and staring at them with a deadpan expression.

They piled through the door, mumbling their thanks as they passed by Bobata. Daishou could hear the brunet muttering about uninvited blond's always showing up unannounced and he allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. As they all wandered into the kitchen, Terushima making himself at home and getting water for everyone, Daishou wondered if he’d be able to stay here. 

“So, what brought you here?” Bobata asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter. His gaze was directed toward Terushima, who looked guilty as he moved to the opposite side of the small kitchen. 

Daishou sighed as the blond withered under his best friends eyes. “Teru said that you were looking for a new roommate and I need a place to move into once my house is sold next week,” he said, his pounding heart hoping that the response would be positive. 

Bobata cocked an eyebrow at them. “Did he now? Well, he's not wrong and I guess at least you've got mutual friends. Do you have a part time job?” 

He nodded. “Yes, I work down the road at the florist.” 

“Do you go to university nearby?” Bobata continued, not missing a beat as he moved toward the small table where a small pile of forms lay.

“I do. I study psychology.”

The brunet nodded as he pushed the papers in front of him. “You seem like a decent kid. Better than any of the others that have come here looking for a place to take their drugs. The room is yours if you want it.” 

“Thank you,” Daishou nodded. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course, there are a few rules. First, no parties, please. I nearly got kicked out the one time Yuuji held a party here. Second, for the love of god keep your sex life away from me. I don't need another roommate who has loud sex with anything with two legs,” Bobata said, eyes flicking briefly between Terushima and Daishou himself. “Finally, please clean up after you cook. It's such a pain to clean up after everyone.”

“I can do that. Thank you for allowing me to stay here.”

Bobata waved him off with a hand. “No need to thank me. I had heard about you before you came. Daishou right? Yuuji doesn't shut up about you.” 

“Oh really now?” Daishou asked, cocking an eyebrow. “And what exactly does he say?” 

Bobata grinned, throwing a glance at Terushima before opening his mouth.

"Nothing too important. Just that you've got the, what was it? Ah, yes, the most incredibly soft hair, and such plush lips, perfect for kissing," he said, crossing his arms as he continued. "What was it you were crying on my couch over the other day? You think you might li-"

Bobata was cut off as a hand was slapped over his mouth, a bright red Terushima pulling away two seconds later with his nose scrunched in disgust.

"Gross, Kazu," he whined.

Daishou watched as the two stared at each other. Bobata had a smirk on his face and an eyebrow cocked, while Terushima's eyes were slits as he glared at his best friend. He smiled and shook his head in amusement, gaining Terushima's attention.

"You think this is funny?" he asked, pouting as he stepped closer.

Daishou smiled. "What was that? My lips are perfect? You love my gorgeous, soft hair?"

Terushima looked like he was ready to explode with embarrassment, and Daishou couldn't keep the grin off his face. It had been far too long since he'd felt like the universe was in his favour, not like it did at the moment.

"Hey, when is it possible for me to move in here?" he tilted his head slightly, looking at Bobata and ignoring Terushima's pout.

Bobata shrugged. "Whenever I guess. The room's free now so if you want to bring your stuff over in the morning then go ahead. Here," he said, walking toward the hallway and picking something out of a small bowl. "A key just in case I'm out when you bring your stuff over. Your room will be this one," he pointed at the first door in the hallway, before gesturing at the door opposite. "And mine's that one. Don't go in there if you can avoid it though, thanks."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you again soon then," he said with a nod. "Thanks. We better get going, I need to start packing some things before I move."

Bobata nodded, leading them to the door. "Of course. Oh, and don't be afraid to kick his ass if he's being a pain," he said, thumb directed toward Terushima. "He won't learn otherwise. See ya."

Daishou lead Terushima out with a grin.

"That wasn't bad. I like him," Daishou said, earning himself a squawk of despair from Terushima. "What? Was it something I said?"

Terushima huffed, looking away. "I hate you."

"Aww, please," Daishou laughed, poking Terushima's cheek. "You don't hate me."

The blond batted his hand away, turning his nose up further. "No, I definitely do. What kind of a friend makes fun of another friend? You're a bully."

"Perhaps, but you love it."

"Do not."

"Yeah, you do."

* * *

Daishou yawned as he face planted into his bed. He had packed all of his clothes into a box that evening and it was nearing midnight. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to go through every room and clean them out before the inspector came to make sure that the house was ready to be sold in the morning.

He groaned as his phone vibrated on the bedside table. He was not in the mood for social interaction. Picking up the phone, he opened the messages, eyes half closed as he read them.

**From: Terushima  
** _ you better be going to bed  
_ _ you can't stay up all night _

Daishou rolled over on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about how much he still needed to do before the next morning. He needed to clean out the kitchen, go through the linen closet, and take down all the photos of his mother and himself, all before the next morning.

There was no way he'd be in bed any time soon.

**To: Terushima  
** _ I need to get this done.  
_ _ They're selling the house in a couple of days, it needs to be finished before the inspection. _

He threw his phone down on the bed before standing and raising his arms above his head to stretch. He supposed it would be easiest to get the kitchen over and done with next. He headed to the kitchen, ignoring his phone vibrating on the bed. That would just have to wait until later.

It didn't take him long to clean the kitchen out of all the food and items that he wanted to take to his new apartment. He glanced at the clock above the window. One o'clock. Just a few more rooms to go, then he could sleep.

He stopped by his bedroom to add the small box to his slow-growing collection and to pick up a slightly bigger box for the photo's he needed to collect, grabbing his phone and slipping it into his pocket as he left the room.

There was nothing he could do to stop the ache in his heart as he held the first photo frame in his hands. It was a photo of himself and his mother, taken earlier that year when they'd visited Disneyland. It had been a good day, going on rides together, and putting on wacky hats in the merchandise shops.

He sighed as he placed the frame in the bottom of the box, moving on to pick up his high school graduation photo and put it in the box alongside the first. The process continued, as he moved down the length of the hallway, not paying attention to which photos were in which frame, and ignoring the ache in his heart whenever a photo of his mother came into view.

_ No, you're getting past this _ , Daishou thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears he felt threatening to fall.

As he placed the last photo into the box, he sighed. He was exhausted, he just wanted to sleep. Pulling out his phone, he opened Terushima's last messages.

**From: Terushima  
** __ yeah but you also need to be alive  
__ don't overwork yourself  
__ if you need to sleep  
_ then youre gonna sleep  
_ __ ya hear me?

Daishou smiled as he tapped out a reply.

**To: Terushima  
** _ I'm nearly done. I just need to do the linen closet.  
_ _ I'm going to take my things over once the inspector leaves tomorrow morning. _

Returning his phone to his pocket, he picked up the box, stumbling to his bedroom and laying on his bed. It was comfortable.  _ He  _ was comfortable. Two minutes wouldn't hurt, would they?

* * *

"You've got the house in great shape. It's ready to be sold," the man said, tapping on his phone as he handed Daishou a form. "You just need to sign this to allow us to sell the house early, and then you can be on your way. We'll have the money in your account about two weeks after it's sold. You will, of course, be required to attend the auction and to meet the new owners, but we'll send you the details as soon as we can."

Daishou skimmed the form as the man spoke, signing once he'd finished reading the fine print. "Thank you," he said as he handed the form back to the man, bowing to him as he left.

He grumbled to himself, yawning as he closed the door. He'd fallen asleep after boxing up the photos the previous night, and only just managed to get the linen closet cleaned in time before the house inspector had shown up that morning.

Collapsing onto his bed, Daishou picked up his phone, opening a new message to Terushima.

**To: Terushima  
** _ Are you free today?  
_ _ I need some help moving these boxes.  _

The reply was almost instant, bringing a smile to Daishou's face.

**From: Terushima  
** _ i'll be over in 15  
_ _ did you want me to bring bo too? _

**To: Terushima  
** _ If he's free, that'd help.  
_ _ Thanks. _

He sighed, closing his eyes while he waited for his helpers to arrive. He was moving. The house that he'd lived in since he was just a baby, it was going to be sold. Daishou opened his eyes, sitting up as he looked around the room.

His room had changed a lot over the years. He'd had posters of his favourite cartoon characters hung on the walls when he was younger, and posters of his favourite volleyball players as he'd moved into middle school. Eventually they'd all come down, leaving his walls bare.

Daishou stood from his bed, wandering out into the hallway, looking toward the room up the end. He'd cleaned the room out first, knowing it would be painful no matter when he did it. He walked toward the door, resting his hand on the door knob for a moment before he gathered the courage to push it open.

The room was dark and bare, but he could still remember every detail from before his mother's death. The photos on the bedside tables, and the paintings that hung on the walls. He could remember creeping into the room when he'd had a nightmare in his younger years, and sitting on that bed when he'd had his heart broken. Of all the rooms in the house, this was the one he had received the majority of comfort in his life.

His heart ached, his mouth tilted down at the corners as he closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

It was the room he'd spent the majority of his time in throughout his life. The room where he and his mother would always cook together, sharing stories about their days, and teasing each other about any romantic interests they had for others. It was where he'd go if he wanted a laugh, or if he wanted advice on anything.

He was going to miss it. All of it.

He was broken from his thoughts as a loud knock sounded from the front door. With a quiet huff, he answered the door, Bokuto and Terushima's smiling faces greeting him.

"Hey, Teru said you needed help moving," Bokuto said loudly, thumping Terushima on the back as he did so.

Forcing a smile onto his face, Daishou replied, "I do. Thank you for coming. I appreciate it. Please, come in."

The pair made their way into the house, looking around at the bare walls and empty cabinets.

"Wow, you really did clean this place up, didn't ya?" Bokuto said, following Daishou as he lead them to his bedroom.

Daishou nodded. "I had to," he said weakly. "They're selling it this week."

He pushed the door to his bedroom open, the small pile of boxes sitting on the carpet in the middle of the room. With a sigh, he picked one of the large boxes up, nodding his head toward the other three boxes, one large and two small.

"Come on, we've got to get these to my new home."

* * *

“God,” Bokuto moaned as he flopped onto the couch. “That was hard work.” 

Daishou rolled his eyes at the white haired male's antics. They'd finally finished unpacking the majority of his belongings into his new bedroom, the only thing missing still being his box of photo frames, but he'd said he'd do that one later.

He eyed Terushima as he entered the room, a black laptop gripped in his hands that definitely did not belong to Daishou. “Oi, where'd you get that?” he asked, looking pointedly at Terushima. 

The blond at least looked slightly guilty at being caught. “Kazu’s laptop?” 

Daishou shot him a glare as he pushed Bokuto’s legs off the couch to sit at the opposite end. He raised his feet to place them on the middle seat as Terushima attempted to sit down. He was not going to be an enabler. 

“Come on,” Terushima whined. “He's got the best movies on here.” 

Daishou raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yep. Don't you want to watch good movies with us?” he said, gesturing at Bokuto who looked up at Daishou with eyes like a puppy's. 

“No, no. I'm not going to fall for that,” Daishou said, turning his eyes away.

“But Daishou, please?”

He slid his eyes over the two pouting males, looking at him with big round eyes as they attempted to get what they wanted. Daishou could feel his resolve begin to slip away as he moved his feet for Terushima to sit down. 

“Fine. One movie, that's all.” 

Daishou smiled as the other two celebrated, the laptop resting on Terushima's lap as it booted up. He yawned as the pair argued about what movie to watch, a smile on his face as his eyes slipped closed. 

He'd only slept for a few hours, a short nap couldn't hurt.

* * *

“What have I told you about taking my things Yuuji?” 

Daishou groaned as he woke. Who was being so loud? Why were they waking him? He just wanted to sleep. Cracking his eyes open, he took a deep breath through his nose, lifting his arms above his head in a stretch. 

"Oh look, he's risen from the dead," Bobata said.

Daishou cracked his eyes open, looking up at his roommate. Bobata was frowning, though he wasn't sure if the frown was directed at him of the human sitting beside him. He glanced to his left, noting the guilty look on Terushima's face as he shrunk into the couch with a grin.

"Good mornin' sunshine," the blond said, turning his attention away from his best friend's face for a moment. "See, I told you he'd wake up soon."

Bobata let out a loud breath. "Yuuji, you are testing my patience. I haven't had a good day at work, and the last thing I wanted to come home to, was you on my couch, watching movies on a laptop that was taken from my room. Now, if you value your life, I suggest you hand me that and keep the noise down while I take a long nap."

Terushima held the laptop out, rolling his eyes as the brunet snatched it away before stalking off toward his bedroom.  "Well someone's shitty," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Daishou elbowed the blond in the ribs as he made to stand up. "You're being a shit head. Come on, let's go. I don't trust you to stay on Bobata's good side today. Where’s Bokuto?"

At least Terushima had the sense to look sheepish as he rose from the couch, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

"Bo went home. And it's not my fault. I can't just be quiet whenever I want to be," he said, pulling open the front door as Daishou patted his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed.

Keys, phone and wallet all accounted for, he stepped out of the apartment, allowing Terushima to pull the door shut behind them. He listened as the blond began to follow him down the stairs.

"Ya know," Terushima started. "We didn't have to leave."

Daishou raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes we did. I don't really plan on having my roommate dislike me because I enable you."

"Okay, that's fair," Terushima said, nodding. "But then where are we going?"

Daishou turned, smirking as he spoke.

"We're taking you home of course.”

* * *

_ 'I'm travelling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you.' _

Daishou raised an eyebrow in question, the music pounding through the apartment door definitely not an Japanese song he knew of. Terushima grinned. The door swung open and he hurried in, leaving Daishou standing outside the door in a slight haze.

"Come in Daishou. I'm so glad you made us come here Daishou," he muttered as he let himself through the door, toeing his shoes off and following the sound of the music down the hall.

He'd expected to see Bokuto dancing around the room with a hairbrush in his hand, or perhaps even Kuroo wallowing on the couch in self pity. He hadn't expected to see three grown men, holding remotes and following the dance moves that were displayed on the TV screen.

"Daishou," Bokuto yelled as the song finished playing, himself, Kuroo and Terushima all turning to look at him. Terushima wore a grin on his face that was far too big for someone who had left their friend standing outside over a game, while Kuroo frowned in disgust. Bokuto looked like he'd just won the lottery though "You can come play with us!"

The colour drained from Daishou's face as Bokuto got a fourth remote from the cupboard. There was no way that he'd be the one to play this dumb game with them.

"No," he said, dodging away from Bokuto as he thrust the remote toward him.

The white haired male pouted at him. "But Daishou, it'll be fun with you."

Kuroo snorted, not attempting to hide his laugh. "It's fun anyway, why do we need _ him _ to play?"

Daishou scowled as he stomped back to Bokuto, grabbing the remote from his hands. If Kuroo was going to be an ass, then he was going to play. And he was going to win. He stared at Bokuto expectantly, waiting for the shock still man to pick a song.

Bokuto visibly shook himself out of his stupor.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Okay, okay. So, who's ready?" Bokuto was beaming as he turned to look at them before pressing play on the next dong.

Daishou took a deep breath.  _ Just remember when you played this game last, it'll be fine, _ he told himself.

He moved to stand on the right side of the room as the dance started.

The first thing he recalled from the last time he'd played the game was how fast the dance felt the first time you completed it. The second was that he sucked at this song. Out of all the songs for Bokuto to pick, it was the one he'd never won a round of before.

_ 'When you hear this in the club, you're gonna turn turn it up.' _

Daishou frowned as he concentrated on the dance, mimicking the weird leg movement with great levels of difficulty, huffing when he heard Terushima let out a chuckle beside him. He risked a glance at the blond, catching his eye and receiving a wink as they transitioned into the next section of the song.

By the time the song had ended, Daishou was ready to call it quits already. He knew there was a reason he avoided playing it when his cousins always asked. He'd come third, only beating Bokuto by four points.

"What did I do to deserve this shame?" he cried, clinging to Kuroo's shoulders as they selected the next song. "Oh, oh! Kuroo! The costumes look cool in this one! Let's play it!"

Daishou grinned as he watched Kuroo pick it. He knew this one, he could win it. A chuckle to his left caught his attention.

"Like this song do you?" Terushima asked, taking a step closer. A cocky expression on his face, the blond continued, "you're going down."

"In your dreams," he returned, winking and laughing as Terushima's cocky facade broke in embarrassment. 

His own heart pounded in his chest, and his face felt like it was on fire, but even as the song started, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Terushima had challenged him, and he'd be damned if he was going to lose.

"Our hearts were ringing, in the key that our souls were singing," Daishou hummed along in broken English. He couldn't believe that he was enjoying playing a silly dancing game. As the song ended, declaring that he'd gotten the high score, he couldn't stop himself from smirking smugly at Kuroo.

That's what he got for declaring that it wouldn't be any fn if he played.

"Oh man, Teru are you okay?" Bokuto asked, drawing Daishou's attention.

The blond's eyes were wide, and his face bright red as he stared blankly toward the middle of the room. Daishou covered his face with his hand, a slight flush creeping onto his cheeks and tinting them pink. Terushima looked so good in that moment.

"I'm gonna get you a drink, you don't look so good," Bokuto declared, making his way to the kitchen.

Kuroo glanced between them, rolling his eyes as he turned to follow Bokuto out of the room. Terushima's mouth slipped open, a low groan escaping his lips as he stepped closer to Daishou.

"You're the worst," Terushima mumbled under his breath.

Daishou chuckled lowly. "You don't mean that."

Terushima stepped closer, pushing his face into Daishou's shoulder. Daishou stood still, unsure what to do with his hands as they lay limply at his sides.

"Why're you so good at dancing? And why do you always look so good? It's so hard to be cool when you're doing all these crazy things to my heart," Terushima mumbled, just loud enough that Daishou could make out the words.

Relaxing, Daishou brought his hands up to push Terushima away slightly so he could see his face. "You know," he said quietly. "It's not like you don't always look good too, besides, I could never forget all the teasing I've been subjected to because of you."

Terushima looked like he was going to combust as he brought his hands up to hide his face. "Oh my god, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Sure do," Daishou grinned.

Terushima's mouth opened and closed twice before he took a long breath of air and looked Daishou in the eyes. "If that's the case then, and, um, forgive me if I'm reading this wrong, but would you like to go on a date with me sometime, maybe?"

Daishou felt his cheeks heat up, and his eyes widen as he processed the words. Terushima was asking him out? Was this a dream? It took a nervous laugh from the blond to drag him back to reality, which required him to answer the question.

Pretending to be more confident than he was, Daishou stood up straight. "I thought you'd never ask."

Terushima's smile was worth the embarrassment caused by a hoot of joy from Bokuto as he came into the room. The pained look in Kuroo's eyes as Bokuto shouted about the development wasn't missed by Daishou though. He frowned as Kuroo creeped off.

One of these days, they needed to talk. That could wait until after the first date though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading this fic! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think <3


	6. Chapter 6

Daishou groaned in frustration, throwing himself down on his bed. Why had he agreed to this? Out of all the things he could've done, agreeing to a date was the worst decision he’d ever had. He had nothing to wear; nothing appropriate at least.

He was startled by the sound of his bedroom door opening to reveal Bobata. Bobata who looked incredibly amused as he looked around the mess that was Daishou's bedroom.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, rolling onto his stomach. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Bobata raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh yeah, very busy. So busy, I'm sorry to interrupt your angst session."

Daishou narrowed his eyes at the brunet as he exaggerated leaving the room. "What did you come here for?"

"Oh not much," he grinned. "I was just wondering if you were as much of a disaster as Yuuji is right now. He's been blowing up my phone all morning."

Daishou frowned at Bobata. Terushima had been messaging him about their date? He supposed he should've expected it. If Bobata had been talking to Terushima then maybe he could be of assistance though. 

“If you know where we’re going, for the love of god help me,” Daishou said, pushing his face into a t-shirt he'd thrown on the bed. 

“What was that? I don't think I heard you,” Bobata said, the smirk he wore obvious in his tone. 

Daishou raised his head to glare at the brunet. “You heard me damn well fine. What do I wear?”

Bobata’s smirk widened as he stepped further into the room, picking up clothes and hanging them over his arm. By the time he made it over to where Daishou lay on the bed, he’d collected an armful of thrown clothes and raised his brow in question as he threw the pile down.

“How exactly did you expect to find anything to wear with every item of clothing you own lying on your floor?” 

Daishou shrugged, sitting up on the bed to see the pile clearly. He watched as Bobata silently started holding up items of clothing, his face morphing as he tossed them into piles. A plain white t-shirt was given a look of disgust as it was thrown in the pile that wasn't to be worn, a pair of jeans with rips in the knees landing on the pile of possibility soon after. The brunet definitely knew what he was looking for as more clothes landed on the definite no pile, Daishou didn't need to say a word as his clothes were picked out for him. 

“Okay,” Bobata said, turning to look at him. “You’re going to try on these two outfits, then you’re going to show me, and then we’re going to make a decision.” 

Daishou nodded as the two outfits were placed over a chair next to his desk, Bobata leaving the room after telling him to let him know when he was done changing. 

Changing quickly and stepping out into the hallway where Bobata was returning from his own bedroom with his phone in his hand, he was swiftly told no, he needed to change again. Bobata stayed in the room while he changed the second time, a frown gracing his features. 

“Something’s not right,” he said, looking as though he could set the clothes alight with his eyes. 

Daishou looked down at his clothes. It was his black skinny jeans and his striped t-shirt that he’d been told to put on, though he couldn’t figure out what Bobata looked so disappointed by. Was it the shoes? He knew his sneakers weren’t the most attractive shoes but they were comfortable. 

“Stand on this chair for a second,” Bobata said, gesturing to the wooden seat he’d been standing near. 

Daishou raised and eyebrow in silent question, doing as he was asked. He jumped slightly when he felt Bobata’s fingers begin to play with the ankles of his jeans, folding them three times so they ended above his ankles before he seemed satisfied. 

“Alright, now what size shoe do you wear? Take those off,” Bobata said, making his way to the door. He picked up a shoe on his way past, mumbling to himself as he read the size on it and left. 

Sitting on the chair he’d previously stood on, Daishou slid his shoes off, socks slipping under the heel of his foot as he did so. Short ankle socks never did seem to stay on his feet when he removed shoes. 

He sat patiently as he heard Bobata mumbling in the hallway, the sound growing louder as he got nearer to the room. 

“Okay,” the brunet said as he entered the room. “Try these on.” 

He held out a pair of white vans, looking frustrated as he watched Daishou pull them onto his feet. Standing up, Daishou looked down at himself once before he looked up at Bobata again. The brunet looked satisfied with his choice of clothing for his date. 

“So?” Daishou tried, not sure what it was that he wanted to ask. Was this good enough? Was this going to be enough clothing for the night? 

“You look fine. Have you got a light jacket?” 

Daishou considered his wardrobe briefly, he had a particularly thin black jacket, but that probably wouldn’t be warm enough in the evening. 

Bobata seemed to notice his hesitation. 

“You’ve got something. I don’t care how thin it is, it’s just for show,” he said, pushing Daishou to get the jacket out. His eyes lit up at the sight of it. “That’s perfect, okay you’re ready.” 

“But-”

“Don’t you ‘but’ me Daishou Suguru. You’ll thank me later,” Bobata said, winking as he left the room. 

Daishou wished he knew what that meant.

* * *

 

Daishou paced the hallway impatiently. He hadn’t been this worried about seeing a friend for as long as he could remember, but he supposed that this was what first dates did to you. 

A knock on the front door startled him. 

Glancing through the small peephole he saw a head of blond hair, and he felt his heart beat harshly in his chest. Daishou breathed deeply through his nose. He could do this, it was just Terushima. 

Swinging the door open, he was greeted by his smiling date with a smooth, “hey there”. 

“Hey,” Daishou returned, eyes widening in horror at the high pitch of his voice. He coughed, a flush spreading across his cheeks. “I mean, hey.” 

Terushima let out a laugh, one hand coming up to cover his mouth as he did so. 

“Oh my god, ‘Shou, are you okay?” 

Daishou frowned, raising a hand in embarrassment and shoving Terushima away from the door. Honestly, could this get any worse?

“Have fun lovebirds,” Bobata’s voice sounded from within the apartment. 

Daishou wished he could sink right through the floor. 

“We will,” Terushima returned, stepping behind Daishou to pull the door shut. “So, did he tell you where we’re going?” 

Daishou shook his head. He didn’t trust his voice yet to speak, so he settled for body movements and keeping his eyes trained ahead of them. 

“Oh, well that’s good! You’re going to love it. I know that we’re just university students but my parents still give me a bit of money for rent and I had a bit extra from work this week, so we’re gonna go to the nicest restaurant in this region,” Terushima said with a wide smile. 

Daishou paused, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Terushima. Was that a joke? 

“Are you being serious?” he asked. 

Surely he wasn’t. Daishou didn’t have enough money with him for a fancy dinner. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Terushima asked, his head tilted to the side slightly. Daishou’s disbelief must’ve shown on his face at the idea as the blond let out a loud huff of air. “‘Shou, I like you okay. Let me take you somewhere fancy, just this once.” 

Daishou shot him a look, but didn't mention it again. If Terushima insisted, he might as well go with it. 

The pair walked in silence, the cool breeze ruffling Daishou’s hair from where it hung limply against his forehead. He hoped he'd get over these nerves soon.

* * *

 

“How's it been living with Kazuma? He's not being too mean right?” Terushima grinned across the table, his chin resting on top of his closed fist. 

Daishou huffed, crossing his arms over the front of his chest. “Bobata is a sarcastic ass. It’s no wonder you two are such good friends.” 

The blond laughed, the sound like music to Daishou’s ears. 

“He’s not that bad,” Terushima smiled. “Besides, he lets me get away with murder. He’d help hide the body if I ever did murder actually.” 

Daishou rolled his eyes. “You know, that just makes me worry more. He was making fun of me this afternoon, are you saying I have to expect you two gang up on me whenever you’re around?” 

Terushima only grinned in response. 

So far, the night had been a success. There hadn’t been any awkward lulls in conversation, nor had Daishou embarrassed himself. It was a winning night and almost certainly the best date he’d ever been on. 

“Excuse me, were you done with these?” A young waitress stood next to their table, patiently directing their gazes to their near empty plates. 

“Yes, thank you,” Terushima replied easily as Daishou nodded with a smile. “Could we also get the bill please?” 

“Of course, I’ll bring it over shortly,” the girl said. 

Terushima turned back to face him, a soft smile on his lips. “So, are you ready for a late night walk after this? Or would you rather I take you home already?” 

The sincerity that Terushima asked the question with made Daishou’s heart skip a beat. Though he knew that realistically the blond was only asking to make sure he didn’t get stuck on a boring date, was Terushima not enjoying himself as much? 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Daishou smiled. “When am I not ready?” 

Cocking an eyebrow, Terushima grinned. “Well, according to Kazu, this afternoon you-” 

“Okay you know what, on second thoughts, I’m going to commit double murder tonight.” 

The blond only laughed.

* * *

 

Daishou grinned as he pulled Terushima’s jacket in the direction of the arcade. He’d spotted it as they walked through the small market, and didn’t know why, but had felt like it was the right place to go to end the evening. 

“Oi, where are you dragging me?” Terushima’s protests at having his sleeve pulled, falling on deaf ears as they entered the arcade. “You brought me to the arcade? What on earth do you want to do here?” 

With narrowed eyes, Daishou turned to stare are the blond. “What do you think we’re gonna do here? We’re here to have fun you idiot.” 

He glanced around at all the games. It was a large arcade, though he didn’t see many games he felt like played. There was an air hockey table to the left, a bunch of music games near the back, and a row of racing games in the middle, far too many options. 

“Hey ‘Shou, which game you wanna play?” Terushima asked, coming to stand by his side. 

Daishou’s fingers twitched to take his hand, it had been so close all night, but he hadn’t been able to feel those fingers between his own yet. Instead, he gestured to the back wall. 

“I’m gonna smash you in guitar hero, just you watch.” 

Terushima grinned. “Do you really think you can win that easily?” 

“Of course, I’m sure I can find a way to distract you.” 

Terushima let out a loud gasp. “Well I never. You wouldn’t dare to distract me, that’s not a fair game at all.” 

Daishou shrugged. “Too bad.” 

The pair struggled, adjusting the straps on the guitars before inserting a coin to enable two player mode. They made their way through the screens in silence, grinning like madmen as they selected the hardest mode the arcade had available. 

“You’re really sure you’re going to win,” Terushima said, an eyebrow cocked as if he doubted Daishou’s abilities. 

The shorter male snorted. “Please, I know I’m gonna win. Nothing could stop me from wiping the floor with you in this.” 

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” 

As it turned out, Daishou was given a run for his money. Terushima didn’t give up throughout the entire song, no matter how hard Daishou tried to distract him. In the end though, Daishou still came out on top, a grin on his face even with the blond pouted over his loss. 

“It’s not that bad,” Daishou laughed, watching as Terushima dragged his feet to a racing game. 

“It is. I never lose,” he mumbled, sitting down in a Mario Kart racing seat. “Are you gonna play this with me or not?” 

The brunet rolled his eyes as he took the empty seat beside Terushima. “I’m sure you’ll lose this one as well, it’s never too late to become a loser,” he grinned. 

Terushima shot him a glare as they chose their racers; Princess Peach for the blond, and Toad for the brunet. 

“Any preferences for the track?” 

Daishou appreciated the consideration, though he didn’t care which track they raced. His primary goal was to win. 

“Whichever you’d like.”

Terushima allowed a toothy smile. “In that case, rainbow road it is.” 

Daishou regretted his decision immediately. He had no hope of winning a rainbow road race, he’d already said Terushima could choose though. There was no way he’d back out now. 

He cringed internally as the race started to count down. 

“You ready?” Terushima’s voice broke his concentration. 

“As I’ll ever be,” he replied, as the screen lit up and the race began. 

Three laps into the race, Daishou was behind. Very behind. He was sure that Terushima would be passing him again soon. He frowned as he fell off the track once again. 

“I thought you said you were going to win,” Terushima teased from beside him. 

He huffed in frustration. “That was before you chose to play rainbow road. I thought you were nicer than this.” 

Terushima laughed loudly. “Oh, my sweet, sweet ‘Shou. I’m never nice when I play games. I’m here to win.” 

“So I can see,” Daishou growled, as he fell off the track once again. “This game stinks.” 

“Just because you suck.” 

Daishou watched as the blond crossed the finish line, ending the game. He pouted in frustration at having been passed by all the racers in the game. The fact that Terushima had placed first bothering him more than anything. 

“Hey, ‘Shou,” Terushima’s hand found it’s way to his shoulder. “If it means that much to you, we can leave. I can take you back to your apartment and then we never have to play Mario Kart again.” 

Daishou snorted quietly. “Idiot. I’m just never going to play against you again. How does one even do that?”

“Do what?”

“Come first in rainbow road. Seriously, what is the secret to that? What devil did you make a deal with?” 

Terushima laughed. “It’s just a lot of practice. I had to learn to beat Kazu somehow. Which reminds me, you shouldn’t play games against him, he’ll slaughter you while laughing like a maniac.” 

“Noted,” Daishou rose from the seat he sat on. “So, are we going to take the long walk home or are we going to play another game?” 

“Please, I think we both know I need to smash you in air hockey.” 

“In your dreams.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you missed all those moves,” Daishou laughed as Terushima pouted as they left the arcade. 

“The up arrow was broken,” Terushima insisted. 

“Sure, whatever you want to tell yourself.” 

Daishou smiled as they made their way down the street, back towards Daishou’s apartment complex. They’d stayed at the arcade for nearly two hours after they’d played Mario Kart, winning and losing their fair share of games before they’d decided to call it a night. 

The brunet hadn’t been on a date as nice as this in a long time. He smiled, glancing at Terushima, only to find dark brown eyes watching him. Their hands brushed as they walked, Daishou’s heart picking up pace as their fingers knocked against each other. 

“What?” Daishou asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them. 

Terushima startled, as though surprised he’d been caught staring. “What, what?” 

Rolling his eyes, Daishou focused on the small space between them. So close, he could reach out and intertwine their fingers if he wanted to, just a small connection of skin even, he felt like a coward as he retracted his hand slightly. He looked away as a flush spread up his cheeks. 

He’d never felt so desperate for the touch of another human. 

A soft gasp fell from his lips as fingers slipped around his, enveloping his slightly smaller hand in warmth. He let his gaze drift back to where his hand was now firmly clasped with his partner’s. 

“Is this was you wanted?” Terushima’s voice sounded, low and quiet in his ear. 

Daishou was sure his face was glowing red. “Shut up you asshole.” 

Terushima chuckled shortly before they fell into silence, listening to the late night traffic pass them by as they walked. The peace that settled over them wasn’t broken until they reached the front door of the apartment. 

“You know, you’re welcome to come in,” Daishou said, letting go of Terushima’s hand to face the blond. 

“I know, but I think Kazuma might kill me if he can’t interrogate you on your own first,” he said with a smile. 

Daishou nodded, his heart sinking now that the night was coming to an end. He felt a hand rest on his cheek, forcing him to look up into dark brown eyes. 

“Oi, don’t look like it’s the end of the world. You see me all the time, you know where I live, besides,” Terushima paused for a moment as though he wasn’t sure he should continue. “I want to take you out again. I had fun, and I really like you.” 

Daishou’s heart leapt at the words. “I had fun too,” he said. “And I like you too. A lot.” 

He could feel his cheeks heating up as Terushima rubbed his thumb across his cheekbones. “That’s good, I was hoping you wouldn’t reject me. If you did, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” 

Daishou was about to ask what he was referring to as ‘this’ but was silenced before he could ever open his mouth to speak. 

Terushima’s lips were surprisingly soft, and they left far too soon for Daishou’s liking, though he knew it was reasonable. It had only been one date after all. 

“You should probably get inside, Kazuma is probably waiting up for you. He’s such a tease,” Terushima laughed. “Goodnight ‘Shou, sleep well.” 

“Goodnight Teru,” Daishou said, taking his key out and opening the door. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime,” Terushima grinned. “Now go on, I can’t leave til that door is shut safely behind you.” 

Daishou laughed as he slipped inside, slipping his shoes off as the door locked automatically behind him. He leaned against the door, a smile on his face as he brought he hands to his lips. He’d actually kissed Terushima. 

“So,” a voice said from the shadows. “How was your date with my idiot best friend?” 

Daishou flushed a bright red as Bobata’s form came into view. “It was good,” he said, stepping toward the other male. 

Bobata stepped to the side, allowing him to pass through to the kitchen and dining area. Daishou could feel his eyes on his back as he flicked on the light to get a glass of water. 

“Just good?” Bobata said, a sly tone in his voice. “Are you sure? It looks like it went a little better than just ‘good’.” 

Daishou brought the filled glass to his lips, taking a long gulp of water before he turned to face Bobata. The other male had a shit-eating grin on his face, one that rivalled that of his best friends. 

Refilling the glass before he left toward his bedroom, Daishou responded, “It might have been a little bit better than just good. I haven’t had such a good time in years.” 

He flicked his bedroom light on, allowing Bobata to follow him inside. Surely Bobata had something better to do than follow him around, asking questions all night. He just had to wait for the other man to get bored. 

“Really? You don’t get out much, do you?” Bobata grinned as Daishou rolled his eyes in response. “Well, that was all. You may sleep.” 

“Goodnight Bobata,” he said, changing into his pyjamas as the other left. 

He’d had a good night, that was what was important. His phone buzzed on his bedside table as he turned off the light. 

**From: Terushima**   
_ i’m home _ __   
_ thanks for such a great night i can’t wait to do it again _ _   
_ __ you’re probably asleep by now but i hope you sleep well. i’ll talk to you in the morning~ x

Daishou chuckled, typing out a response with pink glowing cheeks. 

**To: Terushima**   
_ Goodnight Teru. Sleep well x _

He couldn’t wait for that second date.

* * *

 

“And he thought that there was no fundamental differences. And this is-”

Daishou sighed, his hand not pausing from copying down the important information his lecturer spoke about. His first day back in classes, and he already dreaded the rest of the university year. Nothing could make the year better, especially not if he was only required to learn things he’d already been taught last year. 

“Of what you would become would be based on your experiences,” the lecturer droned, his voice an awful monotone. 

Daishou wished he could sink through the floor, away from this lecture. It was his last class for the day and it hadn’t been worth his time. The entire time he’d been in the lecture hall he’d been regretting the decision to show up, and to make things worse, he had work right after it. He wouldn’t even have any time to go home and get food. 

He sighed at the thought. Another ten minutes and he could leave the hall and get to the florist. He just had to get through the rest of this class. 

“For your assessment task one, I’d like you to start with some grey literature on your chosen topic, then follow up with academic literature. You require a minimum of eighteen sources and should speak to your class tutor for further information. Please do not forget that there is a group component to this assignment, which you will be assigned in classes later this week. Thank you for coming to the lecture this week,” the lecturer spoke, finishing the timeslot for the class. 

Packing his books into his bag, Daishou made his way for the exit. Hopefully his shift at the florist would go quickly.

* * *

 

“I’ll take these two, thank you,” the woman spoke, placing two bouquets of roses on the counter. 

Daishou looked up at her, putting the order through and taking the money from the woman. She had strikingly chiseled cheekbones, and a large pair of black rimmed glasses resting on the tip of her nose. He glanced back to the flower as he handed back the change. Whoever was getting these flowers was obviously important to the woman. 

“They’re for my son,” the woman explained, catching his gaze. “He’s too much of a wuss to come get them for his partner himself. I can’t believe I raised him.” 

The woman laughed as Daishou smiled. He would never be able to buy flowers for Terushima. He’d be too embarrassed to give them to him, though he have never really appreciated the giving of flowers. 

The memory of his mother telling him to learn more about flowers drifted through his mind. He’d never appreciated them until she’d passed on, and he wished he’d been able to give her all the flowers she’d ever said were pretty when they walked past the small flower shop. 

Shaking the thought from his head, he turned to the woman before him. 

“I’m sure your son will appreciate them. Have a good afternoon,” he said, a forced smile on his lips. 

“You too,” the woman called, the flowers in her hand as she made her way out the door. 

It had been a relatively quiet afternoon, and he only had two hours left of his shift before he could go home and sleep for an eternity. He couldn’t wait for the peace he’d be able to have that night. 

Bobata was on the night shift at the convenience store by his university, which meant he wouldn’t be home between nine that evening and eight the next morning. He’d be able to sleep easily and for the whole night without any interruption. 

Now he just had to finish work, preferably without falling asleep.

* * *

 

It was nearly ten o’clock at night and, despite all his efforts for the past hour and a bit, Daishou was still yet to fall asleep. He’d been exhausted all day, and yet there was nothing that seemed to help him in falling asleep. 

He jumped as the sound of his phone buzzing on the wooden table by his head sounded through the room. He had no doubt who it was from, only one person sent him messages these days. 

**From: Terushima**   
_ i need your help _ __   
_ kuroo drank too much but now he’s sick and doesn't know where he is  _ _   
_ __ daishou please

Daishou blinked as he processed what the message said. Kuroo had been drinking too much again, but Terushima never seemed this concerned before. Was it different to all the other times Kuroo had done this? 

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he typed out a response. 

**To: Terushima**   
_ Is he worse than he usually is? Can he stand?  _

Waiting for a reply felt like an eternity, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself he wasn’t worried in the slightest. 

**From: Terushima**   
_ you need to come over, right now _ _   
_ _ i don't know what to do  _

Daishou sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. If Terushima was worried, something was probably wrong. 

He slipped out from under the warmth of his blankets, wandering over to his chest of drawers to get a jumper, and to find a pair of shoes in the cupboard. It would probably be a long night, he guessed. 

Making sure he had his wallet in the back pocket of his sweatpants, he grabbed his keys, locking the door behind himself as he stepped into the cool night air. It was a pleasant night, he would admit. But he would have preferred to not be walking to his boyfriend’s apartment this late. 

He looked up at the lights on each of the buildings he passed by. They looked nice, if a little over the top for the relatively quiet neighbourhood. He could see the flashing lights of a plane passing overhead as he neared the doors to the apartment building he was headed for. He wished he could afford a trip away from Tokyo. Even just for a weekend, a holiday sounded nice.

Taking the elevator up to the apartment he was looking for, Daishou pulled his phone from his pocket. No new messages, though he supposed Teru would have assumed he was on his way over. 

He knocked on the door, not moments before he heard something large crash into the wall behind the door, and voices muttering. Soon enough though, the door opened to reveal a very stressed blond, and a confused raven. 

“Oh thank god,” Terushima spoke, loud and desperate as he pulled him inside. “I don’t know what to do, he keeps breathing weirdly and he keeps asking who I am, ‘Shou. I wasn’t home when he was drinking. I don’t even know what happened. What if he saw Bo? What if it was something completely different? What if something happened in one of his classes this morning? I just don’t know!” 

Daishou put a hand on Terushima’s shoulder, lightly shaking him to make him stop talking. “Oi, it’s okay. He’s still awake right? You’ve done well,” he said softly, hoping it would calm the blond. 

Turning to face Kuroo, he took in the raven’s appearance. He was pale, clearly dizzy and confused, and, from the looks of the front of his shirt, had been throwing up recently. He placed a hand on Kuroo’s forehead, pulling it back once he’d confirmed that the other had a low temperature. 

“We need to get him to the hospital,” Daishou said, turning to look at Terushima. “He could have alcohol poisoning.” 

Terushima nodded, grabbing his phone. “Should I call Bokuto? He has a car, and it’ll be faster to get to the hospital.” 

“Try. If he doesn’t answer, call an ambulance,” he said, grabbing Kuroo as he stumbled into a wall. “Kuroo, you need to stop moving. Just stand still.” 

“Suu-ut upa,” Kuroo grumbled, a hand trying to push Daishou away. “Du-n n-id halpa.” 

Breathing a loud sigh, Daishou pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and ignored Kuroo’s attempts at telling him he didn’t need help. Even as he tried stumbling into the kitchen. 

“Any luck?” He glanced over to Terushima who was fiddling with his phone. 

“No, I’m calling the ambulance now. Uh,” Terushima paused as he made a leap toward Kuroo. “No, you go to the bathroom right now.” 

Daishou turned back to Kuroo, noticing how much he looked like his was about to throw up again. He quickly put an arm around Kuroo, trying to get him to the bathroom in time as Terushima dialed an ambulance. 

They made it only moments before another bout of alcoholic beverage came back up. It was disgusting, watching Kuroo hunch over the toilet bowl as he vomited. 

“They’re on their way ‘Shou,” Terushima said, appearing in the doorway. Daishou looked up at him as Kuroo emptied his stomach. The way the blond turned his eyes to the ground in shame causing him to frown. 

“Teru, you did great. Do we have to wait downstairs for them?” Daishou asked, stepping closer. 

The blond nodded, pulling his gaze up from the floor. Daishou smiled, grabbing Terushima’s hand and squeezing it as they looked at Kuroo, waiting for him to be okay enough that they could walk him down to the front of the building. 

“You wanna get him a change of clothes? There’s a bad behind my door you can use. I’ll try get him down in the elevator,” Terushima said, once they’d confirmed that Kuroo wasn’t going to throw up again soon. 

Daishou gave a short nod. “Yeah, did you have keys so I can lock up on my way down?” 

“Oh, yeah. They’re next to my bed, you can’t miss them.” 

Watching as Terushima started to move Kuroo from the bathroom, Daishou waited for a minute before he went into the blond’s room to retrieve the bag and keys. He flicked the light on, looking around the room with exhaustion. 

It hadn’t changed a bit since he’d last been there. Desk still off to one side, opposite the bed. He spotted the keys exactly where Terushima had said they’d be, swiping them from the table before grabbing a black sports bag from behind the door. 

Soon enough, he was digging through Kuroo’s drawers, finding some sweatpants, a clean t-shirt, and a light jacket. He threw them into the bag, followed shortly by the socks he’d found on top of the wooden desk in the corner. 

That would probably be enough for Kuroo in his current condition, he decided. He hurried out of the room, locking the apartment behind himself as he made a dash for the elevator. 

By the time he reached the bottom, the ambulance was already there, emergency workers trying to get Kuroo to cooperate and get into the back of the vehicle. Terushima looked like he’d given up on trying. 

“Kuroo giving them grief?” He asked as he approached, lacing his fingers with Terushima’s. 

Terushima let out a loud huff as he nodded. A yawn escaped the blond’s mouth as they stood, watching the team of workers get their friend into the back of the ambulance. A young woman turned to address the pair, with a smile. 

“We only have room for one of you to ride in the back, did either of you want to come with us?” She asked. 

They watched the rest of the workers as they got into the ambulance, ready to leave. Daishou let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in at the sight. Kuroo would be okay without them. 

“It’s okay,” he replied, squeezing Terushima’s hand. “We’ll find our own way there if you don’t mind.” 

The woman nodded, stepping toward the driver’s side of the car. Daishou watched as the vehicle drove away down the road before he started walking in the direction of the hospital, pulling his boyfriend along behind him. 

It was going to be a long walk to the emergency department. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter after so long! 
> 
> Special shout out to those who commented on the last chapter! Those comments really got me through this chapter and I really appreciated the kindness. 
> 
> As always, please comment if you liked the chapter! xx


End file.
